Marked
by insomniac-od
Summary: AU: Set after the attack by the Valentine brothers. However, for some reason, Sir Hellsing finds out that her greatest enemy is not the Millennium group nor the Iscariots but something from her past.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Chapter 1 IMPRISONED  
  
Integra Hellsing shivered. She was cold, hungry and tied up. Integra struggled against her bonds but with little luck. The gag on her mouth was also much too tight for her to shrug off.  
  
As her eyes adjusted slowly to her dark prison, she looked about desperately for cracks or weakness in the coffin. Unfortunately, this was to no avail. She was trapped in Alucard's coffin with no hope of escape until someone chanced upon her.  
  
"How ironic that when I asked Walter to order the coffins, I told him to get an extra sturdy one for Alucard," she cried inwardly in frustration.  
  
Voices and footsteps alerted her to the fact that someone had entered the room.  
  
"Lord Alucard. I have not heard from Sir Integra for the last two days. It is unlike her to simply disappear without leaving instructions as to her whereabouts."  
  
"I have told you already. I was on my way to her chambers to discuss certain matters two nights ago when I saw her leaving with two of the Queen's men. They were in a great hurry. I offered to accompany her but she refused me on the basis that her meeting was top secret. Her express instructions were that she should not be disturbed until she returned. She has taken Pip with her and is in no danger."  
  
"Certain matters?" the older man quizzed.  
  
"Personal matters, Walter."  
  
Integra was furious. The nerve of the vampire! How dare he kidnap her from her own bed two nights ago and make up this ridiculous tale as to her whereabouts? Somehow, she had to let Walter know where she was.  
  
Kicking desperately against the coffin, Integra tried to make as much noise as she could to alert her faithful butler as to her predicament. Unfortunately, Alucard appeared to have anticipated this and the thick lining of cloth padded around the coffin prevented her from making as much noise as she had hoped to.  
  
"Lord Alucard ... is there something or someone in your coffin?"  
  
"Yes Walter," replied Alucard grinning mischievously. "Seras is in there. I do not have to report to you, our after-office activities, do I?"  
  
"No. Not at all," Walter replied uncomfortably. "Look Alucard, Seras is your charge but do not go too far. She is a member of the Hellsing organization afterall."  
  
"As you have mentioned, the training of my subordinate is out of your jurisdiction, Walter. Now if you will excuse me, I do believe you have other matters to attend to?"  
  
Integra panicked as faltering footsteps indicated that Walter was leaving the dungeon. If only the butler had insisted on examining the contents of the coffin.  
  
The few minutes that passed thereafter seemed an eternity to her. Lifting the heavy cover of the coffin, Alucard peered in amusedly at an extremely enraged but helpless Integra.  
  
"Now, now, Lord Hellsing, I must ask you to be more gentle on my sleeping quarters."  
  
Integra glared at Alucard. Her expression was one of a mixture of loathing and anger.  
  
"There, there, my pet. No one knows where you are. Walter is unlikely to call the Queen within the next few nights and will so remain unaware that Seras and Pip are out on a wild goose chase. If you must know, they seek an alleged freak chip factory in Hong Kong, which unfortunately, does not exist outside my imagination."  
  
"Curse you Alucard," screamed Integra silently in her mind.  
  
"Words, words, master," mocked the vampire. "By the time Walter realizes that 'your' meeting with the Queen's men never took place, it will be too late for him to do anything about it."  
  
"What diabolical plans do you have for me? Normal people derive no pleasure from kidnapping women from their beds in the dead of the night. Reverting to your nasty habits, nosferatu?"  
  
Alucard said nothing but merely smiled as he stroked her creased brow.  
  
"If you are a man, let us settle this by guns. I would rather be killed than humiliated by the likes of you."  
  
"But I am not a man," he reminded her playfully. "And killing you is hardly my intention, dear pet. Hush now, the moon is rising. It is a beautiful night is it not?"  
  
Without warning, she felt his fingers press onto the back of her neck. Against her will, her muscles relaxed; she was losing consciousness rapidly. Laughing cruelly, Alucard lifted her limp body. The smirk on his face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 A NIGHTMARE  
  
Walter looked in surprise at the forbidding castle before him. The plants around the castle were dried and shrivelled. The air was bitterly cold but Walter was sure that the temperature was not the reason for his unease; it was the overbearing stench of death and decay in the air that unsettled him.  
  
He watched cautiously as the heavy doors in front of him slowly creaked opened. A hooded figure behind the doors gestured for him to enter. Grimly, the butler made a final check on his trusty garrotes.  
  
"I don't know who you are or what you want with us. However, if you do not return Sir Integra unharmed, I will personally see to it that you regret this with every inch of your life - or lack of," swore Walter under his breath.  
  
The castle's dim walkways seemed endless. Walter struggled to keep up with the hooded figure as it floated ahead of him with ease. "I am not as young as I used to be," lamented the butler mentally, trying to catch his breath. Finally, the figure stopped before a heavy iron door. Walter had seen many horrific sights in his time as an active agent for the Hellsing family but this did not alleviate the horror that threatened to overwhelm him as the figure took hold of the doorknob. For where a human hand should have been, there was a rotting claw like appendage. Walter could not help but stare at the hand, which was covered with scales and festering with rot, as it turned the knob slowly.  
  
"The one you seek is inside," hissed the hooded figure, throwing aside the heavy door. As swiftly as it had arrived, the figure disappeared, almost as if it had melted into the shadows.  
  
Trembling in spite of himself, Walter stepped through the doorway. The ringing clang of the door as it shut behind him did little to comfort him. "I have to find her and kill whoever is responsible for this," muttered the butler under his breath.  
  
"Finally, our guest is here. Let the merrymaking commence," cried out a man in the darkness, moments before the room exploded with light.  
  
Squinting his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, Walter looked around the huge hall in amazement even as he struggled to take in the grandeur before him. He had not expected to find such a well-preserved room in this derelict castle. The room he was in was huge, its height and length each at least 300 feet or more. Proud and colorful banners hung from towering columns. Imposing stained glass windows adorned both sides of the hall and soft blue light streamed in through the top of them. Stories of battles appeared to be the predominant theme of their intricate designs. Turning his eyes away from the ceiling, Walter surveyed the thousands of candles that lit the great hall. Extending from where he stood and to the other end of the hall was a long oaken table, around which hundreds of men and women were congregated. The people appeared to be in jovial spirits as they participated in what Walter supposed was a feast.  
  
Walter could not help but stare. All the people were dressed in the most magnificent and rich clothes. Many were adorned with ornate jewelry; some of them even had crowns. Laid out on the table were golden dishes on which mountains of the most delicious looking food was placed. The people were noble and beautiful in appearance and they chatted happily among themselves; no one seemed to notice Walter or pay him any attention as he walked towards the table.  
  
All of a sudden, without warning, a hush fell over the room. The figures stood deathly still as if they had always been wax figurines instead of the living people they were. Even the air in the room, which had been warm and comfortable a moment before, had become cold and stagnant. For a moment, Walter stood perfectly still, not knowing what to expect from this strange turn of events.  
  
And then he heard it. Cutting through the deafening silence was a giggle, a woman's giggle to be precise. It sounded as if as someone at the other end of the great hall had escaped the strange spell too. Cautiously, Walter made his way towards the far end of the hall. As he walked past the frozen figures, he noticed that the faces of the men and women at the feast were beginning to look less refined than the earlier people he had observed. Although dressed in finer clothes, hooked noses and feral eyes replaced the noble handsome features of the earlier revellers. When he had gone a little further, he found hunched beings that looked even less human than the ones before. While the people positioned nearer the other end of the hall (the end from which Walter had entered the room) looked carefree and happy, the faces that he now met looked cruel and haughty: this was about the middle of the room. A little further on, the faces of the revellers looked even less human and more cruel and dreadful. Their clothes were even more magnificent than those he had seen in the middle of the room and their jewels more beautiful. Yet, they were hunched with almost demonic features; some of them even had dried scaly skin more akin to a snake's. Walter shuddered as he caught sight of an old wizened man - his scaly claw was clasped firmly around a jeweled goblet as he toasted (or was in the middle of toasting) a hag with three eyes. Although he had long prided himself for his nerves of steel, Walter was painfully aware that an overwhelming sense of fear and panic was threatening to consume him.  
  
"What is this place?" wondered Walter in morbid curiosity as he walked along until he came to a huge and richly upholstered chair at the very end of the table. As the chair was turned, Walter could not see who was sitting in the chair. He was, however, sure that the earlier male and female voices had come from this end of the hall.  
  
"Welcome Walter Kum Dorne, my old friend," the male voice spoke again, this time from behind the rich upholstered chair. Walter supposed that it belonged to the host of this macabre feast.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you call me 'old friend'? Do I know you? Turn around so I can see your face," said Walter, holding up his garrotes as bravely as he could.  
  
Slowly, a man arose. As he turned to face the butler, Walter recognized his host.  
  
"Lord Alucard, you scared me ... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh, old man, not so loud, you will scare my love," said Alucard, putting a finger on his lips before returning his attention to the bundle in his arms. It appeared to be a person wrapped in nothing but a huge white cloth that covered his (or possibly her) face and most of his body. Alucard smiled mysteriously as he kissed his fretting charge gently.  
  
At Alucard's "ministrations", the figure giggled - a woman's giggle. Walter froze as he realized the familiarity of the woman's voice. Slowly and deliberately, Alucard placed the woman on her feet. Removing her hood, he ran his fingers through her long icy blonde locks. The look on the vampire's face was one of pride and possessiveness. Walter could only watch in horror as the woman he had once known to be Sir Integra, lifted her head and snarled at him, revealing a pair of fearsome fangs.  
  
"Hush now my pet, I know you must eat." laughed Alucard as he coaxed her comfortingly. "Now, now, Walter, where are your manners? Your lady is hungry so we must get her something to eat."  
  
As he looked Walter in the eye, Alucard smirked, "Cat got your tongue, Kum Dorne?"  
  
Walter seethed in anger – both at Alucard and at himself for having allowed this to happen. "We should never have trusted you. I myself should have killed you a long time ago."  
  
"And she would have died that night her uncle found her in the basement," Alucard retorted. The tone in his voice was one of amusement. "But this is the way the wheels of fate turn and instead, I have myself a pretty pet." Alucard smiled as he placed an arm around Integra's waist possessively, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"The lady must feed. Bring in the feast."  
  
Integra purred in contentment at Alucard's touch but watched intently as two hooded men entered, bringing in a young woman. The young woman appeared no older than Integra's twenty-three and was trembling like a child as she was roughly escorted to the table. Walter shuddered to think what lay underneath those hoods.  
  
"Ah, thank you my faithful servants. My pet, your dinner has arrived. Does it not please you?" laughed Alucard, combing his fingers through her hair once more. Integra said nothing but licked her lips excitedly as the woman began sobbing.  
  
"Sir Integra, nooo ..." screamed Walter as he watched Integra shrug off both the cloth draped around her body and Alucard to approach the terrified woman. Even as an undead, it was no denying that she was a graceful woman. As disgusted as he was by the sight, Walter could not tear his eyes away from his mistress as she masterfully latched her fangs into her petrified prey's throat.  
  
The few minutes seemed an eternity to him as he helplessly watched her drink, transfixed in horror. The woman struggled briefly before slumping lifelessly at Integra's feet. To his horror, Integra merely giggled, apparently drunk with bloodlust as she knelt down to continue her drink.  
  
"Monster, what have you done to her?" yelled Walter, horrified at the spectacle he had just witnessed.  
  
"Nothing much, I have merely given her a new life." Alucard smirked, walking over to Integra. Coaxing Integra from the almost bloodless body, he lifted her once again proudly in his arms. Although initially reluctant to leave her kill, she on her part did not protest. Instead, she obediently placed her arms around his neck as she engaged him in a lustful kiss.  
  
"What in the world have you done, you fiend? How dare you taint one as noble as her? Sir Integra, stop this madness!"  
  
To Walter's shock, Integra paid him no heed. Even as she continued kissing Alucard, she began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Integra love," the butler cried, stricken in disbelief at the sight, "I beseech you, come to your senses!"  
  
Alucard looked up, his eyes betraying his amusement. Breaking the embrace of their lips, a sly smile crossed his own. "Taint her? I have merely cleansed her of her filthy humanity. A human with such power and beauty is a rare find. Would you rather see her waste away as a mortal? Look 'god of death', isn't she more beautiful than ever? I will make her powerful, second to none other than myself. We will drink until we are filled and until everyone lies dead at her feet. We will live forever, gods until the end of time - me and my dark shiva."  
  
"You are nothing more than a filthy demon."  
  
"And yet she begged me for it. Imagine, your proud Hellsing going down on her knees, begging me to take her."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Shall we show him how it was after your rebirth my lovely? Shall we?" mocked Alucard.  
  
Placing a giggly Integra on the table, Alucard laughed cruelly at the shocked expression on Walter's face as he proceeded to remove his remaining clothes.  
  
"What are you ...?"  
  
"I am merely showing you how she wanted me, how she begged me. You have no idea what a lustful whore you have been serving for years Walter."  
  
"Shut up. Do not speak of Sir Integra in this manner demon."  
  
"I see your temper has not been diminished over the years 'god of death'. But you are too late. Or perhaps you had wished for her to behave like this with you old man, while she was still human? Hear how my pretty moans."  
  
"Stop it. Stop it or I'll ..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
Walter clenched his eyes in both defeat and disgust, trying to drown out the images of what had just unfolded before him, ignoring the sounds of their wanton love making, no ... this could not be real, had he really failed to protect her?  
  
Was this just a bad dream or a hellish nightmare come true?  
  
----------  
  
Walter awoke abruptly, drenched in fear. Wiping his sweaty brow, the butler all but ran to the telephone, almost tearing off the receiver in his anxiety.  
  
"Hello? This is Walter Kum Dorne. Yes that's right, I'm calling from the Hellsing organization. I know it's three in the morning but this concerns a matter of grave importance. I need to speak to her Majesty's office on urgent business, now."  
  
Walter clenched his teeth in anxiety. "Please let her be there," he muttered under his breath. "Please let it just be a nightmare, the ramblings of an old man's confused mind, and no more."  
  
He bit his lip as he finally heard a voice on the other end. "Yes ... yes, about that meeting three days ago ... what, she never turned up? I ... I understand." Walter replaced the receiver, ashen faced. "I'm going to kill him, the bloody Judas."  
  
----------  
  
Somewhere, in a train compartment, Integra slumbered uneasily, too weak to fight back or to escape. The vampire in whose lap she slept smiled possessively while he stroked her head gently. "I think the old man finally suspects," he said as he chuckled to himself, "Sometimes you humans are more astute than you give yourselves credit for but it is much too late now. Sleep tight, my master, sweet dreams my pet."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3 DECIDING LOYALTIES  
  
Walter sat worriedly in his chair. This was a scandal that could potentially cripple the Hellsing family's credibility – Lord Hellsing, stolen from her own manor. The present Sir Integra and the Hellsing family had their share of political enemies, people who were more than ready and willing to see to their downfall as soon as handed the opportunity. If not handled correctly, this embarrassment could present his mistress's enemies ammunition to attack her credibility as heir of the Hellsing family and head of the Protestant Knights of England.  
  
And yet here he was, with no clue or inkling as to her whereabouts. All that he knew was Alucard had told him a deliberate lie with regard to Integra's meeting with the Queen. The wildcard had turned against its master and he had no idea where the vampire had taken her. Could he risk seeking help from the other knights, people he did not trust?  
  
The telephone rang, distracting the faithful butler from his inner turmoil. Walter picked up the phone hesitatingly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Walter is that you? May I speak to Sir Integra? The freak factory we were sent to investigate in Hong Kong does not seem exist. Lord Alucard told Seras and me that we would find it here within the SAR but we've not had any luck so far."  
  
"Pip is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Walter, what's wrong?"  
  
"Plenty. I need you to come back to England immediately, and bring Seras with you. It's a blood AB situation."  
  
----------  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Seras asked her companion curiously. "Is the information given by master correct?"  
  
Pip answered edgily, "The mission is off. We need to get back to London immediately."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a blood AB situation."  
  
The color on Seras's face drained at the mention of the term. Pip muttered nervously, "I'm afraid so; something's happened to Sir Integra."  
  
----------  
  
Walter eyed Pip nervously. "Are you sure about this? Can she be trusted?"  
  
"Walter, you never had problems with her loyalties before," replied Pip. "Don't tell me you suspect that she will betray Sir Integra?"  
  
"Yes but that was when we were fighting the freaks. We're fighting Alucard now, her master. Whose side do you think she'll be on?" questioned the butler aridly.  
  
"I trust Seras to do the correct thing."  
  
"The concept of the 'correct thing to do' is a subjective one, Pip."  
  
"What chance do we have without her?" pointed out Pip. "Alucard has left no clues as to where he has gone with Sir Integra, if he has indeed taken her as you say. Walter as you have pointed out, we cannot allow anyone outside this room to know that she is missing. I know you are upset but calm yourself. I may not have been with the Hellsing family that long but I know it's unlike you to act so irrationally."  
  
"Pip, Integra is missing. Stolen from right under my nose! How do you expect me to remain calm?"  
  
"Will you get a hold of yourself? The last thing we need now is for you to go into pieces."  
  
"Damn it all, Pip. I ..."  
  
A small knock on the door was heard as Seras peeked shyly into the library. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but since you're talking about me, do you mind if I join in instead of just hearing it in the basement?"  
  
Pip whistled in amazement. "That's one hell of a hearing system you've got there Vicky."  
  
"Vicky?" asked Walter, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I do believe Victoria is my name," said Seras pinking for a moment. "Anyway, if you would rather I go ..."  
  
"No, come in Lady Seras. I doubt making you go back to the basement is going to make a difference to anything."  
  
Seras flushed a little. The cold tone in Walter's voice was discomforting.  
  
"But master would never ..."  
  
"Lady Seras, I do not wish to cast any aspersions on your judgment of character but do not romanticize Alucard - he is not, by any stretch of the word, a good man," spat Walter bitterly. "I understand that he is, as far as vampires are concerned, your father but do you know what he was like before the Hellsings subdued him?"  
  
Seras shook her head. There were so many things she did not know about Alucard. Yet, she did not think that Alucard would mean Integra any harm. Even when she had her childish crush on him, she was all too aware of the affection her master harbored secretly for Sir Integra despite his delight in needling her.  
  
"It may interest you to know that Alucard was," continued Walter, this time in a tone less accusing (and a little more like the polite and gentle Walter she was used to), "once known as Prince Vlad the Impaler."  
  
"Dracula," echoed Pip stunned. "You mean he ... Alucard is ... this is amazing."  
  
"The legends, though now somewhat exaggerated, carry the hint of truth in them. Alucard is the infamous Dracula, whose merciless tyranny is well documented. He attempted to take over London, the only stumbling block in his way was a proud noble man named Van Helsing. Lord Van Helsing's struggles were bitter and costly. Dracula did not submit to Sir Integra's great grandfather easily. It was truly a hard battle before Lord Van Helsing and his friends could finally tame Dracula, one that came at the cost of much blood."  
  
Seras nodded mutely.  
  
"Do you? Do you seriously know what your dear master was like?"  
  
"Walter, you're being too harsh on Vicky here," defended Pip.  
  
Walter paused, guiltily aware of Seras' growing unease. "I'm sorry my lady but you must understand my concerns as to your divided loyalties in this matter."  
  
"I understand Walter. No offence taken. However, your premonition of him taking her by force was just a dream, was it not? There is no evidence that ..."  
  
Walter's face was grim. "I do not wish to doubt Alucard without adequate proof too Lady Seras, but as you must no doubt concede, the recent events have affected his credibility. Lady Seras. I understand from Pip that Alucard was the one who had tipped you two off on the freak factory in Hong Kong. Prior to that, has anything unusual taken place, in particular anything that would involve Sir Integra or Alucard?"  
  
Seras paused. She bit her lip nervously before she continued, "Walter, do not jump into conclusions but something has indeed been bothering me before I left for the mission."  
  
"And do you think it could it have had something to do with Sir Integra's disappearance?" asked Pip.  
  
"Kidnap," Walter corrected Pip.  
  
"We still don't know at this point whether it is kidnap or ..." Seras retorted.  
  
Stares were exchanged frantically between the three.  
  
"And what do you call taking a woman from her bed in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Seduction?" offered Pip, trying to inject some humour into the tense situation.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled both Seras and Walter.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Walter," Seras continued, "but it was only a nightmare. You don't know if it was a kidnap or whether they left together and she willingly."  
  
"But why else would Alucard lie to me? He told me that Pip had accompanied Sir Integra to meet the Queen. As it turns out, the Queen never got to see Sir Integra. Neither was Pip with her as he has evidently, been hunting down a red herring in Hong Kong with you."  
  
"That's true," added Pip. "Alucard was the one who had tipped us off on the freak chip factory."  
  
Seras glared at Pip. "You're not helping matters."  
  
"Lady Seras, you were saying ..." prompted Walter.  
  
"Oh yes. Well, as you know, I have not really been eating well since my ... uhm ... changing," stammered Seras haltingly. Seras' vampirism was always an awkward topic for her. "The night before we left for Hong Kong, I was struggling to eat normally again, you know, food rather than my assigned blood rations. I'm afraid I threw up most of what I had stuffed down really. Just as I had finished retching, I looked up to see a rather displeased Sir Integra standing behind me."  
  
"And?" asked Walter curiously.  
  
"She made a comment about my stubbornness and how foolish I could be, traits which she attributed to master. She then cut her finger with a knife she was carrying before holding out it out to me. I didn't want to take it at first but the hunger was too great and the smell of her blood in such close proximity was driving me crazy. Without realizing what I was doing, I had licked the warm liquid off her fingers."  
  
"Yes. The blood of a Hellsing will revive a vampire close to death but what is so odd about that? Sir Integra may appear cold but she is not unfeeling and it was an open secret that you were starving yourself to death by refusing to touch your blood rations."  
  
"I understand and I am grateful to my lady. The only thing that comes across as strange to me was what she said to me after that."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"She mentioned that it was the second glove she had slit in 2 days."  
  
"That seems to imply that she must have done something like that the day before. What does this mean?" asked Pip.  
  
"She also said something else. Something about her bloodline thinning, I think. Her exact words were 'I didn't think I would have to feed you again so quickly; oh well, the Hellsing blood must really be thinning in me.' I thought it odd although I didn't make much of it then."  
  
"I am afraid it makes perfect sense to me. Sir Integra must have fed a vampire the day before," pointed out Walter slowly, "A vampire she had obviously mistaken for you."  
  
"And this means?" asked Pip uneasily.  
  
"Alucard is bound to the Hellsings for as long as their line exists. He can only be freed on the extinction of van Helsing's bloodline or ..."  
  
Seras gulped uneasily.  
  
"Or?" prompted Pip.  
  
"Or if a Hellsing offers blood of his or her own free will to him, without condition, without renewing the seals that bind him to them."  
  
"And if it wasn't Seras that earlier night but ..." echoed Pip nervously.  
  
"He would be free."  
  
"But why would master do that?" Seras felt a sick thump in her stomach. As much as she hated to admit it, Walter's deductions made perfect sense.  
  
"Don't you see? Without Sir Integra's control, he would be free to do as he pleases. Free to destroy the family that has held him captive for a century. Free once more to wreak havoc and bloodshed as it is his nature to do so."  
  
"But even if he craved to be free, he wouldn't harm her. He has saved Sir Integra's life on more than one occasion when he could have killed her or left her to die," Pip pointed out quickly. "Unless he was afraid that there would be more Hellsings other than Sir Integra."  
  
"No. She is the last of her line at the moment and he knows that. Alucard's motives in this matter are a mystery to me. There are times when I genuinely thought he cared for her, or as much as he could for anyone other than himself."  
  
Seras said nothing. Her thoughts were on an incident two months back: Integra had been down with a serious case of pneumonia following completion of a mission that had the whole Hellsing organization camping in the rain for a week. The doctor insisted that Integra be kept in bed and away from her work for at least a month. When he could not be swayed, pointing out the seriousness of her condition, Sir Integra tried to make light of the matter by declaring jokingly that other than death, only the good doctor could keep her away from her work.  
  
Seras had expressed concerned for Integra's health (whom she had come to respect and like) on hearing the doctor's comments and Alucard had dismissed her as being "weak and human". He mocked her mercilessly then for "being bogged down by petty human emotions and the like". He, however, obviously did not realize that Seras was all too aware of the fact that he spent all his nights that month keeping vigil by Integra's bed, after Walter had retired for the night.  
  
There was no mistake; Integra was someone special to Alucard.  
  
Walter turned grimly to Seras, his commanding tone breaking her reflections. "Lady Seras. I will not force you to act if you are so unwilling. You have sworn allegiance to the Hellsings yet I will not bind you to that promise if you are unwilling to keep it. I cannot however, promise that I will not fight you if the need arises. Declare your loyalties now - if it is Alucard who has kidnapped Sir Integra, whose side will you be on?"  
  
Seras paused for a moment before replying calmly, "I did not forget my promise to protect the Hellsings, England and all its children. Alucard as you say, is my sire. However, if he has betrayed Sir Integra, I will fight him to the death. But until I myself see proof of his treachery, he is innocent in my eyes."  
  
"Yes, even to the undead, the rules of natural justice must apply," added Pip, nodding solemnly. "I'm glad we all are able to resolve our little issues ... but what do we have to work on other than the fact, she's gone and he's gone?" continued the mercenary curiously.  
  
"Well for one," said Seras uneasily, "I can't feel master's presence. I don't think he's in England anymore."


	2. Chapters 4 to 5

Chapter 4 WELCOME HOME  
  
Alucard held the sleeping Integra carefully in his arms as the car navigated the treacherous mountain roads.  
  
"My Lord, your wife doesn't look very good," commented the driver, his voice full of concern, "shall we take a little break by the road side? There's a place we can stop up ahead if my Lady requires a quiet place to rest."  
  
"I think she will be fine. Drive on please. The castle is just up ahead and when we get there, I will get a doctor to attend to her."  
  
"Very well, Lord Vlad. Pardon me sir, but the poor dear looks sickly."  
  
----------  
  
Integra looked cautiously around the large ornate room she just entered. The room was well decorated and offered a great view of the valleys below the castle. In its older and more glorious days, it might have been the throne room of the castle. The scenery was breathtaking if one was in the mood to enjoy it but Integra had other things on her mind. The events during the last four days were a blur to her. She only remembered being taken from her bed in the dead of one night, only to wake up tied and gagged in Alucard's coffin the next. Following a brief exchange of angry words (stares more like it) with Alucard, she had been taken onto a train, half unconscious and against her will. Exhausted for reasons she could not decipher, she had slept through most the journey here. Although she had awoken once briefly in a train - and to her mortification, in Alucard's lap, she had been too weak to attempt an escape.  
  
The events of the day before she arrived in this strange castle were a total mystery to her (this would be the third day). Most frustrating was the fact that even her memories of her arrival in the castle were hazy. All that she had was a vague recollection of meeting a kindly old man who addressed her as Lady Vlad. The next thing she knew, she had awakened in a bathtub filled with milk, attended to by two strangely mute women.  
  
When confronted an hour ago, Alucard laughingly told her that they were in "his home" and that she should make herself comfortable, seeing that they were unlikely to return to England within the next two weeks.  
  
She seethed as she walked on quickly, determined to put as much distance between her and the two women charged with attendance on her. "What is that blasted vampire up to? Don't tell me he brought me all the way here for a holiday?" wondered Integra both angrily and curiously. Already smarting from having been rudely uprooted from her own manor, she was absolutely livid when Alucard had insisted that her assigned handmaids strip her of her suit.  
  
"Romania is still very much a conservative country, more so this village," he had 'explained' with his usual smirk. "It is our tradition that our women behave like women and look like one. I must insist that you wear the dress my people have prepared for you. Pardon the archaic design, my villagers are unfortunately, not used to the modern ways your English nation are more accustomed to."  
  
"I'm not a bloody doll he can dress up and play around with. Tradition my foot! Who is he trying to kid?" she ranted.  
  
"And other than the fact kidnapping and tyranny run in his family, there's nothing traditional or normal about him," Integra spat angrily as she stomped around the room, furious. "When I get out of here, I am personally going to stake Alucard for this. No, I think I'll gain more gratification from tearing him limb by limb until he is finally unable to regenerate," fumed Integra.  
  
Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find one of the handmaidens holding out a necklace to her, the other bowing respectfully. Integra had resisted the ladies' attempts to put the jewels on her but it would appear that Alucard's servants could be, at times, as stubborn as their master.  
  
"No, I told you I don't want anything more of his," she said as firmly as she could.  
  
The women stared at her as if she had been speaking Chinese. Integra stared back, as she tried to figure out how to refuse the necklace. Her hesitation, although brief, was just enough to allow them to clasp the chain around her neck. This final loss of control irritated Integra and boiling with anger, she was about to contemplate taking out her frustration on the pair of handmaidens. Fortunately, she caught hold of herself just in time.  
  
"No Integra, now this not the time to contemplate revenge or to lose your temper," she chided herself as she willed her heart to return to its normal pulse. The cold breeze in the castle, accented by the fact she had begun walking quickly away from the two women, helped cool her head. "Revenge will come later but not now. The villagers are most probably innocent, having no choice but to amuse their tyrannical overlord. Calm yourself; you need to think yourself out of this. Think. You need to find a way to leave this castle or at least get a message to Walter to where you are."  
  
Propping herself comfortably on a window still while she scouted out the terrain around the castle, Integra tried to figure out how Alucard had broken the seal which bound him to her family. This was unfortunately, to no avail. She then mentally calculated her options and possible success of escape. Her heart sank somewhat when she realised that the odds were not stacked in her favor. For one, she was in a foreign land with no clues as to where she was exactly, save for the fact she knew she was somewhere in Romania. From the looks of things, the castle was perched on a lonely mountain surrounded on all sides by valleys of forests. Her years of military training indicated that she was at least a good two miles from the nearest town. It would not be practical to try to leave the castle on foot without aid. It would however, be of little help to seek refuge in the village at the foot of the mountain as Alucard was lord of the said settlement. As such, even if she did manage to slip away from her watchers, she would not be able to find help before she was recaptured. Secondly, she was unarmed and while the castle seemed unguarded but for the pair of handmaidens that followed her everywhere incessantly, she was positive that she was being watched at all times by a good number of Alucard's servants. Thirdly, even if the castle was unguarded, fighting an old and powerful vampire without the benefit of silver or blessed ammunition was not a viable option. A sense of helplessness and fear threatened to overwhelm Integra as she tried to make sense of her surroundings with little success.  
  
"What happened during those four days?" Integra wondered. "I don't know what Alucard did to me and I was too weak to take much notice of where we had been. Fortunately, I appeared to have regained my strength and so ..."  
  
At her own words, Integra froze. Instinctively, she reached to touch her neck, heartbeats racing, fearful of a telltale vampire bite. Unable to detect the presence of a wound, she sighed with relief.  
  
Staring at her the dress she was wearing, Integra tried to calm herself down. Strangely, as hateful as it was, the dress was on closer examination, of excellent workmanship. Its fabric was beautifully exquisite. Integra noticed with mild amusement that its color matched the very color of her own eyes and that the cut was a perfect fit as if made with her measurements in mind. Had the circumstances been different, Integra would have been secretly pleased. One reason why she had given up wearing dresses was the fact she could never find one off the rack to fit. As Integra had once joked with Walter, she would never find a dress until and unless they made women's clothes for men.  
  
Tailoring was out of the question as she did not have spare time for the long hours required for the numerous fittings. She had been too busy working to enjoy the little pleasures in life but it was unavoidable. The responsibility of knowing the number of lives that would be lost if she should ever neglect the Hellsing organization to satisfy her own frivolity, kept her from having a semblance of a normal life most women her age took for granted.  
  
"Thinking of something milady?"  
  
"Yes, of how nice it would be to put your head through a meat grinder and then to feed it to the dogs."  
  
"Delightful as always Integra," laughed Alucard as he entered the throne room. "I am pleased to see you are making yourself at home. Romania is a beautiful country is it not?"  
  
"Lovely, pity I am not quite in the mood to enjoy it," she paused briefly, eyeing him coldly. "Especially when I know not the purpose for which I have been so rudely taken from my own home."  
  
"Tsk tsk, you wound me."  
  
"I hardly think you could have feelings, let alone a sense of decency. The gardens of Eden would give me little pleasure at this time."  
  
"Pity. The valleys are so beautiful at the time of this year. If you promise not to escape, I could even bring you on a tour of the place."  
  
"Stop the niceties Alucard. What do you want with me?" spat Integra bitterly. "I really doubt you would go through all the trouble to smuggle me here to discuss the weather."  
  
"Perhaps. Or maybe I was homesick and required to be allowed to return to my own abode?"  
  
"Oh delightful place you have here. Thank you for the suggestion and I will consider a retirement home here, if I live long enough to retire that is," commented Integra icily. "Now if you may be so kind as to inform Walter to pick me up, I am way overdue for my interview with the Queen."  
  
"I am afraid that is out of the question Integra. You see, this is a very old castle and I am a very old man. You must excuse me if I lack knowledge of the high-tech gadgets you are so used to," said Alucard as he walked up to the window in which Integra had comfortably wedged herself.  
  
Integra said nothing but stared impassively out of the window.  
  
Grabbing her gently by the shoulders, Alucard swung her around to face him. "The road by the river is broken. The only exit is by the mountain trail, through my village and via a two-mile drive to town. Before you get any ideas Integra, let me remind you that I do not intend to let you out of my sight at anytime. Have a heart, pet and spare an old man the worry of his guest's whereabouts."  
  
She returned his gaze steely. With an air of mock innocence, she replied, "Whatever are you talking about? I do not plan to escape quietly. Considering my reception here, I will accept no less than a grand send-off back to London."  
  
Alucard smirked. "I'm glad we are agreed on that then. By the way, dinner will be served soon. Perhaps you would like to freshen up before meeting me in the dinning hall? Your maids will show you the way," Alucard said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be there for dinner. What ever you've got planned, I can match you pound for pound," retorted Integra silently in her mind as she returned her gaze to the scenery outside. "Just remember I want extra garlic with all my food."  
  
"As my lady wishes," answered Alucard. He was grinning before he vanished out of sight. "By the way, the jewels look as good on you as they did on Elisabeta."  
  
Despite herself, Integra's eyes widened at the mention of the name even as she felt a strange flutter in her heart.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 5 THE PORTRAIT  
  
Integra paced her room restlessly as she fingered the wooden stake in her hand. She was greatly relieved when her assigned ladies finally retired for the night, allowing her to continue work on her makeshift stake. It was but half an hour to sunrise. If she wanted to speak to Alucard on her terms, it was now or never. She was pretty confident that he had been in his coffin for his customary nap since the last hour and would probably remain so for at least another three.  
  
Integra felt a wry grin on her face as she realised the irony of the situation. With the exception of Walter, she was probably the only living person so well acquainted with Alucard's sleeping habits. Unlike the popular lore circulated among the masses, not all vampires needed to sleep as soon as the sun was up. Powerful vampires like Alucard could easily stroll down Piccadilly Circus any time of the day as they pleased. Even younger vampires (but not including freaks) like Seras had no problems wandering around in broad daylight. Nevertheless, until of Alucard's level, it would be prudent for younger vampires to avoid over-exposure.  
  
Forcing her mind to refocus her attention to the task at hand, Integra surveyed her handiwork. She felt a glint of pride at her own resourcefulness.  
  
"I need to work on my carpentering skills but I believe this will suffice for now."  
  
Grabbing firmly what once was the leg of a kitchen stool - in her opinion, it was most convenient that the cook had discovered that one of the kitchen hands had broken a stool after lunch and that a small fruit knife had been left unnoticed in the furore, she almost but slammed the door furiously behind her, catching herself in the nick of time.  
  
"Stay calm, Integra, we're going to make him send you home," she scowled as she involuntarily recalled the events that had occurred during dinner, in particular, that which led to Alucard's smug look after dessert.  
  
Dinner for Integra was generally a quiet and hurried affair in her study. A brief respite was all she allowed herself before work really begun for the Hellsing organization. Dinner this evening was however, definitely anything but quiet. In Integra's opinion, the whole affair tonight had been a circus. Despite her reluctance, her sense of manners dictated that it would be rude for her to decline the invitation totally. She had however, intended to stay no longer than necessary. To her surprise and mortification, she turned up only to realise that Alucard had invited the whole village for what she had prayed would be a quiet dinner. When confronted, his excuse was that he as ruler, simply had to greet his subjects after his long absence from the castle.  
  
"The nerve of that vampire," she spat angrily. "What is the meaning of calling the whole village and asunder and on top of that, not correcting them when they addressed me as Lady Vlad? What does he take me for? A prize? A trophy? A spoil of war to show off as he pleases?"  
  
"Spare the villagers the complexities of our exact relationship," - the memory of the message the vampire mentally conveyed to her on sensing her fury, while winking - much to her chagrin, did not help her temper.  
  
This was when a little voice in her head pointed out wryly that she could have corrected the villagers herself. Ignoring the annoying comments of her own mind, Integra decided that she and Alucard were /long/ overdue for a little chat, preferably one involving her new stake. She wanted to go home to England, and now, in her opinion, was a good time.  
  
"Relationship my foot! When I get my hands on that idiot, he'll be sorry that my great grandfather had not reduced him to dust in the first place," she said, smiling grimly at the pleasure the act would probably give her if she had to resort to it.  
  
Somewhere in the same castle, a vampire chuckled, pleased with the effect of his little dinner prank, "Oh Integra, Integra, you never cease to amuse me dear child. Your false bravado will get you nowhere and surely you must realize that too, don't you?"  
  
----------  
  
Half an hour later, Integra found herself hopelessly lost. She stared, confused by her surroundings. The castle with its long hallways seemed an endless maze.  
  
"Which fool in the world built this bizarre monstrosity?" she wondered in frustration. "Oh I forgot," she fumed as she continued her search for Alucard's chambers, "it was probably commissioned by one of Alucard's ancestors after all." Dismissing a nagging suspicion that Alucard was presently laughing at her predicament, Integra reminded herself of her all-important task of finding his coffin before he woke up or before anyone found her.  
  
"Damn, I distinctly recall the bastard's chambers being but two floors below mine in the tower."  
  
----------  
  
Two hours later, Integra would have been quite happy to catch sight of anyone who could show her back to her room. Oddly enough, the castle that had been teeming with life yesterday now seemed devoid of any inhabitants – human or otherwise.  
  
"Disgraceful," she muttered to herself as she spotted an ornate iron door she had not seen earlier, her attitude half joking, half serious. "One would have thought that a tyrant of his make would have had his servants working to the bone by sunrise," she grumbled as she leaned gingerly against the cold metallic door.  
  
Pushing aside the heavy door and stepping through the doorway, Integra was intrigued to find a huge hall. The room she was in was enormous, its height and length each at least 300 feet or more. Mesmerized by the proud and colorful banners that hung from towering columns and in spite of her initial apprehension, she found herself admiring the room. The room was beautiful; in particular the numerous imposing stained glass windows that adorned both sides of the hall. Stories of battles appeared to be the predominant theme of their intricate designs and their majesty was accentuated by the soft blue light streaming in through their tops. Extending from where she stood to the other end of the hall was a long oaken table, one which could have easily accommodated hundreds of men and women.  
  
"It must be a banquet table so this must be some ceremonial hall of sorts. Look at this place ... and I thought the viewing hall yesterday morning was huge."  
  
As her eyes glanced across the hallway, following the length of the table to its other end, Integra caught sight of what appeared to be an artist's easel.  
  
"How strange," she thought, her attention strangely ensnared by the easel. A simple article; so innocuous and yet so out of place.  
  
Walking over quickly and for reasons she could not fathom, she found herself peering respectfully over the easel. Integra was surprised by her find. From what she could make out, it appeared to be an unfinished portrait of a woman. The slight discoloration of most of the painted areas as well as the yellowed portions of the exposed and still unpainted canvas suggested that the painting was very old albeit an extremely well preserved work. The odd presence of fresh paint in some parts suggested that recent attempts had been made to complete the portrait. Integra examined the painting carefully, strangely intrigued by the picture on it. It was an unfinished image of a woman with long white hair. She was sitting in a chair while draped in nothing but a long cream cloth. Her features were indiscernible. The jaggered patterns on the painted areas betrayed the artist's hesitation as he worked on the portrait.  
  
"It is almost as if the artist was trying to paint someone he wanted to remember and at the same time unable to remember what she looked like," Integra thought wistfully, studying the painting intently.  
  
"Yet this is most odd," she commented as she ran a finger carefully against the jaw line of the image.  
  
Although mindful of the work's age, she was unable to resist the impulse to touch the picture.  
  
"The constant style of the paint strokes discounts any possibility that various people had been working on this picture. And yet if I'm correct, the uneven discoloration of the paint suggests that this same someone had been working on this portrait over a very long period of time. How is that possible? No man could have lived this long, not unless it was ..."  
  
Integra gazed about the hallway, thoughtful. "But who is he trying to remember?" Sitting on the adjourning richly upholstered chair, she stared pensively at the portrait, minutes before a strange sleepiness overwhelmed her.  
  
---------  
  
Integra stirred uncomfortably. She struggled to open her eyes but the sharp pain that ensured quickly convinced her otherwise. She was lying flat on her back and her body was racked with pain. Just breathing and lying down would have to do for now.  
  
"Love? Can you hear me?" A familiar hand gently cupped her left cheek.  
  
A voice? From its tenor and manner of address it could only be Walter, only he sounded as if he were twenty years younger. Integra tried to make a sound in response. No good, she could not draw enough strength even to move her lips.  
  
She heard the sound of another entering the room.  
  
"Arthur, I'm sorry about Amelia but we were fortunately able to save Integra, or ... at least Alucard was."  
  
"Arthur? Amelia?" thought Integra, extremely confused: was Walter referring to her father and mother? But they were both dead, weren't they?  
  
"Amelia is gone, leaving me my only child. Damn the Duke of Ellington. Curse his involvement in this," said the second voice bitterly. "If not for my family's honor, I would sooner murder him myself, related to the Crown or not."  
  
Integra would have cried out in surprise if she could. She recognised the second voice to be that of Arthur Hellsing's. "How can this be?" she wondered, "Father alive? Mother dead? Her death caused by the Duke of Ellington?"  
  
A thousand thoughts sped through Integra's head. She knew so little of the mother she lost, only that she was called Amelia and that she had been the cousin of the previous Duke of Ellington, with whom her family was now estranged.  
  
As far as Integra could recall, her father had spoken neither of her mother nor of the Duke. There were no photos of her mother save for one Integra knew her father had locked in his study's drawers. Certain sadness filled his eyes whenever Lady Hellsing's name was mentioned and the pain in his expression taught Integra from an early age not to ask any questions about her mother.  
  
Integra's only memory of her mother was that of a woman with dark honeyed skin and long pale hair like hers. She could no longer remember her mother's face save that she used to sing a lovely lullaby in a foreign tongue. Nevertheless, the realisation that her mother's death had been caused by her cousin, rather than in a car accident when Integra was four (as she was told), came as a new and shocking revelation.  
  
Integra swore to herself that if she got out of this whole incident alive, she would have a word with Walter about her mother.  
  
"Where is Alucard?" Arthur Hellsing bellowed suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. "Where is he?"  
  
"He has gone to deal with the monsters that had attacked Amelia and Integra. We received news that they were hiding out in the outskirts of Manchester and he has ..."  
  
"How dare he act without my orders? Must he defy me in every way?"  
  
"Arthur ... old friend, you are not ... you know, are you?" asked Walter hesitantly, uncertain as to how to react to his master's sudden show of displeasure.  
  
Walter's words were followed by an uneasy silence. After what seemed like a long time, Integra finally heard her father's voice again. It was strained as if as he was about to breakdown.  
  
"You must be laughing at me old friend, for even now I am still jealous of him. Amelia was mine in body but his in soul."  
  
It was then, the first and only time in her life, she heard her father cry.  
  
"My wife ... the jewel of my life, in love with him ..." sobbed Arthur bitterly.  
  
"Arthur ... I can't say I understand your situation but God forbid that I laugh at you. You know Amelia had a special place in her heart for you." Walter's voice was soft, grave with concern for his friend.  
  
"She treated me as a friend. Amelia was grateful to me Walter, but gratitude is hardly compensation for her affection," Arthur continued. "She married me to repay the favor, not because she loved me. I did harbour hopes that she would grow to love me but she had place only for him in her heart. I ... I ... the child, is she ..."  
  
"Integra is your daughter Arthur," Walter chided. "Do not forget that."  
  
"I know, forgive me old friend. I will love her with every ounce of my heart dear friend, but at times, I can't help but wonder ..."  
  
"Arthur, Integra Fairbrook Wingates is your own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Yes," he sobbed, "but I shall never forget that she was named by him, named by him."  
  
Integra strained to hear more but the voices began fading rapidly. In desperation, she focused all her strength at an imaginary point in front of her head and forced her eyes open.  
  
As she glanced around her surroundings, she realised with great disappointment that she appeared to be back in the banquet hall in Alucard's castle. Still reeling from the intensity of the conversation she had just heard, she shook her head as she desperately tried to make sense of Walter's and her father's words. Had it all been a mere nightmare or were they truths from suppressed childhood memories?  
  
She closed her eyes again in an effort to steady herself. It was too real to have been a mere nightmare: had her mother and Alucard been lovers? Was she Integra, her father's daughter? He had doubted it himself for a moment hadn't he?  
  
Just then, she felt a tug. Opening her eyes warily, Integra was surprised to find a small child pulling at her dress. With horrid fascination, Integra was painfully aware of the person to whom the child bore great resemblance; the eye color was wrong but ...  
  
"Lady, why are you sleeping here? Won't you catch a cold?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Who are you," asked Integra, trembling in spite of herself.  
  
"They call me Vlad ," came the dreadful answer. "Who are you madam?"  
  
---------  
  
"Walter, is there any real chance of us finding clues in Alucard's coffin?"  
  
"Quiet Pip. I have a hunch that all this is linked to what the Queen was going to announce to her Lordship. Something tells me that Alucard was anxious that Integra never found out what her Majesty had to say."  
  
Pip shrugged his shoulders as he resumed the unpleasant task of combing through Alucard's sleeping quarters: how was anyone to find something when they did not even know what they were looking for?  
  
"Strange isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is still here. Alucard has left his coffin behind."  
  
"And what's so strange about that? He couldn't have lugged this out of the house without anyone noticing."  
  
"I find myself not quite agreeing with you. Alucard has always been, pardon the pun, deadly protective of this thing. And he simply abandoned it this time. Whatever the thing involving Sir Integra was, it must have been extremely important to him."  
  
The butler was about to reply when they heard an excited cry behind them.  
  
"Walter, Pip ..."  
  
The two men turned to see Seras waving at them. She was clutching a crumpled piece of paper. "Walter, I found this over here, it bears the Queen's insignia. Is this what we are ..."  
  
"Good work Seras, give that to me."  
  
As Walter read the note, Pip could not help noticing the sudden look of tension on the butler's face. "So Walter," he asked curiously, careful not to lean against Alucard's abandoned coffin, "what did her Majesty want with her Lordship?"  
  
Walter looked up darkly, "Sir Integra was supposed to receive announcement of her betrothal to the newly knighted Duke of Ellington." His voice was strained, "The engagement party is in a month's time."  
  
"I guess this means we just need to explain to this Duke guy and her Majesty that Sir Integra is presently outstationed?"  
  
"Very funny Pip. According to her Majesty's orders, Sir Integra's failure to turn up will result in the disbanding of the Hellsing organisation."  
  
"Oh ... that is not so good then," replied Pip, before wilting under the stare his remark earned him.  
  
"It's not even so easy," muttered Walter, gesturing Pip and Seras to follow him out of the dungeon. "It is not so easy ..."


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 MORE PIECES OF THE PUZZLE  
  
"I don't get it," said Pip. "Now that he's broken the seal, Alucard's a free man, I mean vampire right? So what would he still want with Sir Integra? If I were him, I would be out of here as fast I could. Why complicate things by taking her along?"  
  
Seras raised an eyebrow as Pip continued his ranting, barely resisting the urge to thump the mercenary on the head.  
  
"For the life of me, I can't think of any good reason he would take her away."  
  
Seras groaned inwardly. Pip could be so dense at times. "And they call me a bimbo," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Lady Seras?" asked Walter, looking up tiredly. While still remarkably fit for a man of his age, the strain and worry of the last few days was beginning to show on the butler's face.  
  
"Oh nothing really ... as you were saying, Walter before this oaf interrupted?" prodded Seras embarrassedly while Pip scowled.  
  
"As I was saying, my belief is that Sir Integra's disappearance is connected to this engagement arranged by the Queen. We had received her Majesty's envoys at two earlier that day. Sir Harold and Sir Randolph were highly secretive about the whole matter, merely indicating that Sir Integra would be receiving the Queen's summons later in the evening, after which she was to see the Queen immediately. From the state of things, I don't believe Sir Integra knew of this engagement before her disappearance."  
  
Walter's pained expression at the word 'engagement' invoked an involuntary chuckle from Pip. Noticing the look of seriousness on his companions' faces, he immediately tried to hide it as a cough. "I doubt Sir Integra would appreciate being married off just like that."  
  
Walter sighed softly as he got up from his seat. As he slowly opened the windows in the southern end of the room, he said gravely, "Pip, you must understand that archaic as they are, arranged marriages are a way of life for the nobility. None of us have a choice in this matter."  
  
Seras was thoughtful as she noticed the tinge of sadness in Walter's voice and his choice of words. "'Us,' Walter had used us," she mused.  
  
"But why the Duke of Ellington?" Walter muttered, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Is there something we should know?" asked Seras gently.  
  
Walter replied hesitantly, "I doubt either of you know of the old feud between the previous Lord Hellsing, Alucard and the previous Duke."  
  
"The previous Duke? The father of the present Duke of Ellington?" questioned Pip curiously.  
  
"Well suffice to say there is a past between the two families, details of which you need not concern yourself now. The families are related but it is safe to say that Alucard still blames the death of the previous Lady Hellsing on her cousin. He has never quite forgotten that incident and ..."  
  
"Her cousin?" mouthed Pip in disbelief. "The rumour is that the Duke is the next in line for the throne since the Crown Prince's abdication. So if this engagement goes through, our Sir Integra could possibly be the next queen of England?"  
  
Seras gasped, surprised as she recalled the reputation of the present Duke of Ellington. The man was a renowned playboy, his romantic escapades providing constant headlines for the tabloids. How in the world could the Queen have conceived such an incompatible match - even if Integra's mother had been cousin to his father?  
  
"Now wait a minute Walter, I know her Majesty is fond of Sir Integra but this is incredulous. What next? Don't tell me she is actually Alucard's or your daughter ..."  
  
"Pip be serious!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just citing an example ..." said Pip. Even as he threw what he hoped was a suitably contrite look at Seras, Pip could not help but catch sight of the disconcerted look on Walter's face. "It's not possible right, old boy?"  
  
"Pip, stop interrupting and let Walter brief us!" chided Seras, finally losing her temper and giving the mercenary a death glare - not unlike one frequently seen on Integra's face when reprimanding Alucard.  
  
Still gazing out of the windows uneasily, Walter continued. "My theory is that Alucard had intercepted the Queen's letter and has taken matters in his own hands. However, even if he acted in honor of the late Lady, namely to prevent marriage of her only daughter to the man whose father he believes to be Lady Amelia's murderer, I cannot condone his kidnap of Integra ..."  
  
_"Seras ... Walter ..."_  
  
Pip gave a cry as he noticed Seras suddenly collapsed on the floor. Her face was frightfully pale.  
  
"I'm alright," called out Seras haltingly as the mercenary rushed to her side. "It was just a dizzy spell."  
  
"What happened? Are you alright child?" quizzed Walter as he dashed over, his face full of concern at her pallor. "Vampires don't faint unless," he paused, "have you been refusing your rations again child?"  
  
"No," replied Seras slowly. Pale as vampires were, it was of great concern to Walter and Pip to see her ashen white. "Walter," she said, suddenly clutching his hand excitedly, "I think I saw her Lordship. For a moment, I heard her voice and then I saw it, through her eyes."  
  
"What? Where is she?"  
  
"I think she was in an old castle," said Seras uncertainly as Pip supported her into a seating position. "She was in a very large room. It was full of banners and I think there was a strange insignia on the chair in which she was seated ..."  
  
"Lady Seras, about the insignia, was it one of a dragon entwined around a lion?" pressed Walter urgently, recalling the details in his own nightmare.  
  
She nodded gingerly.  
  
And then it all made sense: the butler shuddered at the sudden realisation that he should have known all along where the castle was – had it not been but 40 years ago that he had visited that accursed castle?  
  
"I think so although I first thought of it as a winged snake fighting with a big cat ..."  
  
"The sign of Dracul," mouthed Walter slowly. "His family insignia."  
  
"Can someone fill me in on this? Are you saying she's in Alucard's castle? In Romania?" asked Pip hesitantly.  
  
"But Walter, if the previous Duke had harmed the late Lady Hellsing ..." stammered Seras.  
  
"A misunderstanding," replied Walter nervously. "Now if you excuse me, I must consult the Hellsing journals for the exact location of the castle. I do believe we are all overdue for a small chat with Alucard. Pip, do prepare yourself for a long journey and brief one or two of the men whom we can trust to take care of matters here at the mansion while we are away. Lady Seras, are you with us on this?"  
  
Seras nodded mutely as Walter turned to leave, unable to shake off the nagging feeling that there was something in the puzzle he was not telling them.  
  
----------  
  
"Vlad? He is not Dracula, is he? That means he is Alucard?" thought Integra, confused even as her mind quickly made the connections. "No this cannot be, I must still be asleep. This is a dream and no more," said Integra to herself before closing her eyes again.  
  
"Who are you madam?" she heard the child repeat curiously. He was now tugging more urgently at her dress. "I have never seen you in this castle before."  
  
Fearful and somewhat resigned to the fact that she was not merely dreaming as she hoped, Integra rose quickly to curtsey. She prayed she could pass off as an inhabitant of the castle, hoping that perhaps the way of the Romanian nobility was not too unlike her own.  
  
"My name is Integra Hel-," Integra said cautiously, biting back a cry of surprise as the child stared intently at her. It was then she noticed that although the child's eyes were red from crying, his pupils were of a striking shade of ice blue like hers. "Where am I, my little lord?"  
  
"I am not little," replied the child strangely reminiscent of her own usual retort to Alucard. "And you are in the ceremonial banquet hall. Now before I call the guards, you should tell me who you are," said the child, arms akimbo.  
  
Integra pursed her lips nervously as the young child studied her – his expression was one of distrust and yet great curiousity. She had no idea what was happening to it. Had she somehow travelled with time? The notion seemed implausible and yet there was no other rationale explanation for all of this. What was she to do if this was no dream?  
  
"Perchance, are you my new English nurse?" asked young Vlad. "Father mentioned getting me a foreign nurse to ensure that I learn more about other kingdoms. Would you be her?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. Forgive me, it is as you have guessed. My name is Integra Helens and I have just arrived from England to serve your family," she lied uncomfortably. "I'm still not feeling too well from the sea journey and so I beg your pardon for my discourtesy."  
  
Even before the words were out of her mouth, she felt annoyed. The idea of being in servitude to Alucard's family greatly rankled the Hellsing spirit in her but she could think of no better story at the moment.  
  
"What madness is this?" Integra thought. "Have I by some strange spell gone back in time? This is crazy!" she screamed internally. "What do I do now? If this is no dream, I am in deep trouble ..."  
  
"Well then nurse, let us make haste from here," Vlad said, the urgency in his voice breaking her thoughts. "Father has strictly forbidden unauthorised entry to the ceremonial banquet hall. He would punish you if he found you here without permission," the young Vlad said as he walked to the door, motioning for her to follow. "Quickly nurse," he urged. "I have lessons with my tutor in the afternoon and father will be greatly displeased if he learns that I am tardy."  
  
For a moment, she thought to ask the young child what he was doing in the hall himself if no one was to enter, but thought the better of it. Deciding to play along until she could better grasp her circumstances and figure out a solution - having no other options at the moment, Integra obediently followed the child. "I beg my Lord's forgiveness. I was lost and too tired from the journey," said Integra, smarting at the young prince's reprimand.  
  
The child said nothing but walked quickly, forcing Integra to struggle with her skirts, in an effort to keep up with him. Noticing her discomfort, he giggled and walked on faster.  
  
"Until this I was still unsure if he was indeed the arrogant bastard I know," she thought as she raised one eyebrow involuntarily in disbelief.  
  
"Oh please let this be a dream; wake up Integra," she repeated in her mind, part of her still hoping in vain to wake from what she prayed was a dream. She was so focused on her intent that she did not realise how quickly nor how long they had walked along the passageways until they came to a familiar oaken door. Throwing aside the door, the young prince ran eagerly into the room. Integra looked about in surprise as she recognised herself to be in the very chambers Alucard had assigned to her in her own time.  
  
"Read it," cried the young prince eagerly as he pointed to a leather bound book lying on a reading desk in the middle of the room. With detached amusement, Integra noted his childlike excitement. "Read the second chapter to me, nurse. Quickly. My tutor will be here soon and I would like to finish the story first. That is if I may assume you can read. My last nurse could not. I hope you are not like her."  
  
Suppressing her mild annoyance at taking commands from Alucard (to be), Integra noticed the deep scratches on the back of his hand. She had noticed the wounds for the first time when he had lifted his hand to point to the book on the table. Despite herself, she found herself feeling extremely sorry for the child. Instinctively walking up to him and cradling his hand gently in her own, she asked sadly, "Who did this?"  
  
Vlad said nothing but merely stared at the floor. Integra felt her heart ache as she saw the pain and frustration in the child's eyes.  
  
"Shall I dress your hand my Lord?" Integra asked, disbelieving her own sympathy and affection for the child that would grow up to be her kidnapper and whom she must have threatened a hundred times to stake.  
  
The young prince shook his head before answering very quietly, "No, thank you nurse."  
  
"Well, my Lord," she asked, unsure of her next move. "Shall we begin reading?"  
  
Vlad nodded, looking happier.  
  
Walking to the reading table, Integra opened the book quickly. The young child sat down excitedly on one of the stools beside the table. However, even before she had the chance to read the first word, Integra saw a frightful darkness escape from the pages – it quickly enveloped her and then consumed the rest of the room.  
  
----------  
  
"Wake up Integra, wake up my child," came a long forgotten voice in the darkness. "Sleep no more. Open your eyes and see what you have feared to acknowledge ..."  
  
"Mother?" she cried out, recognising the voice. Opening her eyes slowly, she was somewhat disappointed to find herself alone and seated against a huge apple tree.  
  
"Where did this tree come from?" Integra thought as she began examining the tree carefully. Integra blinked as she noticed a mark carved on its trunk. A queer feeling came over her as she recognised the mark: it was a rough depiction of her family insignia, the Hellsing crest.  
  
"What madness is this?" she said as she held her head, frustrated. "Where am I now? Is this a never-ending dream? Where is this place? When will I wake up?"  
  
As if in response, a deep laugher broke out above her.  
  
Startled, Integra glanced around, eager to discover the source of the sound.   
  
"Who are you? How dare you mock Hellsing? Come down here you knave," she yelled angrily. "Come down now before I make you."  
  
"Foolish woman," mocked a woman's voice. "Are the eyes of Hellsing mere decoration? Do you not recognise who I am and can you truly make me do what I do not wish little girl?"  
  
Looking up, Integra caught sight of a crow perched up on the branches, by which great apples also hung.  
  
"Who are you?" Integra questioned just as she got a terrible shock of watching the crow disappear, leaving in its place ...  
  
"Rip van Winkle," Integra said disgustedly. "I thought Alucard had disposed of you. No, this cannot be real. This is just a dream."  
  
Rip smiled cruelly as she looked down amusedly at Integra. Plucking an apple, she bit into it before replying, "You think this is all but a dream? Foolish humans, how long will you ignore what is so blatantly before you? No matter, I assure you this is no ordinary dream even if you cannot fathom how it is possible we are meeting again Miss Hellsing." The vampire laughed again as if amused by Integra's quizzed look. "Nevertheless, I am glad you remember my name."  
  
"What do you want vampire?" said Integra, fighting the unexplainable horror inside herself at the sight of the stain of the dark juice. It was much too remarkably similar to blood and the manner in which it was staining Rip's mouth, as the vampire deliberately bit into the fruit again, was nauseating.  
  
"Nothing," replied Rip, grinning triumphantly, her fangs glistening with her face deadly white, white as salt. "Nothing but you, nothing but you child," she said as she licked her lips cruelly.  
  
Without further hesitation, Integra took to her heels, running as fast as she could (dream or no dream, dress or no dress she did not like where this conversation was going); Rip after her.  
  
"Foolish woman," snarled Rip viciously, materialising suddenly in front of Integra and cutting off her route of flight. "Do you not know there is no escaping fate?"  
  
"Stay away from me vampire," cried Integra, reaching instinctively for her revolver only to remember that it lay abandoned by her bedside.  
  
Rip grinned cruelly as she grabbed Integra's chin with one hand. Her other hand ran the half eaten apple against Integra's lips. Integra shuddered, Rip's hand and the fruit were deathly cold.  
  
"Have an apple dear?" said Rip speaking sweetly as she allowed some juice to drip into Integra's mouth, her voice sounding strangely and horribly to Integra like her mother's.  
  
"I-I don't think so," gasped Integra. The juice tasted sweet and yet horribly sickening as if mixed with blood. As the juice flowed down her throat, Integra felt as if a knife had been plunged into her stomach. She put her one hand painfully to her abdomen, the other vainly attempting to push Rip away. "No, I-I don't want ..."  
  
Rip laughed cruelly. She ran one hand roughly over Integra's breasts. "You simpleton. Do you know what this is? Don't you want to know what really happened to your mother? Who you really are? This fruit will allow you to know ..."  
  
Integra shook despite her best efforts not to. "Don't," she cried. "I don't want ..."  
  
"Because living with the truth is more fearsome than living in a beautiful lie isn't it? Don't you want to know who your father really is?" Rip tempted. "You know it as well as I do ... it isn't Arthur is it?"  
  
"Look at your wanton body," mocked the vampire as she ran her hands against Integra's stomach. "Exactly like the slut I knew you would grow up to be. But it is no wonder, look at the commoner you had for a father."  
  
Integra stared, ashen faced in horror. "Lies, keep your lies and devilish fruit away from me witch."  
  
"Witch?" repeated Rip with a strange smirk crossing her face. "Integra, where are your manners? Is this any way to greet your mother?"  
  
"Mother?" gasped Integra reviled at the idea. "Damn you monster!" she cursed, struggling once more to push Rip away.  
  
"No it was not possible. It had to be a lie ... Mother was not a vampire. I'm going to kill this bitch!" cursed Integra silently under her breath as she studied her opponent quietly, hoping to find some weakness to her advantage.  
  
"Monster? Bitch?" questioned Rip amusedly as she bit once more into the apple. "Yes, a monster. However, moulded from your mother, Hellsing," she snarled. Integra grimaced in disgust, fighting the impulse to gag at the sight of the dark juice flowing down the vampire's chin as she spoke.  
  
"An unholy alliance between the professor's genius, her body stolen from the grave and /his/ dark blood. Don't you see the resemblance? You and me ... we are perfect sides of the same coin, one striving for the darkness, one striving for the light. But in the end, you know we are the same."  
  
"You lie," Integra winced as Rip's hold on her chin tightened, forcing her to open her mouth a little more. "You ..."  
  
"Lies? No matter," Rip said before suddenly taking Integra's mouth with her own. Integra struggled but it was of no use. Slowly, the vampire forced the remainder of the sickly fluid down her throat.  
  
Integra fought the urge to swallow futilely; the liquid burned horribly, causing her vision to blur and her head to hurt. After what seemed an eternity, Rip finally released her. She was laughing in morbid satisfaction as Integra crumpled at her feet.  
  
"What have you fed me?" demanded Integra, struggling to fight the pounding migraine that was threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
She received no answer, only a malicious laughter. It rang painfully in her ears, even as her surroundings were engulfed in silent darkness again.  
  
----------  
  
Choking, she spat out the awful, coppery tasting liquid within her mouth.  
  
Integra opened her eyelids slowly. A voice in her head told her that she was back in her time but she knew with a dreadful foreboding that something terrible had happened.  
  
"Voices? Was I hearing voices?" she wondered with uncertainty. "Was it a nightmare or a foreshadowing of the horrors to come?"  
  
As her head cleared and her vision slowly came into focus, Integra recognised with disgust that the sticky liquid she had spat out, and with which her dress was covered, was blood.  
  
"Am I bleeding?" she wondered, inspecting herself for signs of injury but finding none. While the knowledge that she was not wounded was usually welcomed news, the lack of hurt in her body was now, on the contrary, most terrifying and disconcerting. And then she realised what her body had found so amiss - her vision was strangely clear but her glasses were most certainly lying broken underneath her own feet.  
  
She took one look at Alucard who was standing at the other end of the hall before she screamed.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 DESPERATELY SEEKING ANSWERS 

Pip sighed, desperately trying to refocus on the task of mapping the terrain around Alucard's castle. They left London three days ago and had arrived at this military airbase twenty kilometres from the city of Prague to refuel and to rest. It was most convenient that the commander of the airbase was an old acquaintance of Walter's, with an intimate knowledge of Tirgoviste and its surroundings.

Walter and Seras had been working non-stop for the past few nights, trying to figure out a plan to rescue Sir Integra while he had been charged with the duty of mapping out the area around Alucard's stronghold. Pip had studied the maps within the commander's possession and was amazed by the manner in which the castle was constructed.

"Despite being from so far back, he's quite the militarist; you have to give it to him," thought Pip aridly. Considering the powers that Alucard had already exhibited even when under Hellsing control, it was unwise to attempt a direct clash now.

Any attempt to sneak into the castle was fraught with difficulties. The castle was perched upon a sheer cliff made of solid granite and it was surrounded on all sides by steep valleys. It would be impossible to scale the cliffs. For another, even if they were foolhardy enough to challenge the mountain, they could not have done so without being noticed by the castle's inhabitants. That left them only one road up to the castle and it was through a small village some distance away from Tirgoviste. Although this in turn permitted them the option of trying to mingle into the castle as one of the villagers, the possibility that they would be recognised as strangers was quite high – coupled with the villagers' possible loyalty to their liege, the risk simply outweighed the attractiveness of the idea could have otherwise afforded.

There had been a route by the other side of the mountain - it was through a forest and across the Arges river. Unfortunately, the only bridge across the river had been broken a week back, leaving the raging river impassable.

"I would have preferred to drop a whole bloody army platoon on him from the skies but even then, who knows whether we can overpower him."

Putting down his map, Pip rubbed his eyes irritably as he felt a headache creeping up. The three of them had been under tremendous stress over the last few days. Perhaps he should have taken Walter's advice. The butler had urged him to get a quick nap before excusing himself to catch up with his old friend. Unfortunately, as exhausted as his mind was, the adrenaline in Pip's body was stubbornly keeping him awake.

Idly, he looked across the room at the corner where Seras' coffin lay. Despite his fatigue, Pip could not help but recall with amusement the young vampire's surprised reaction the last time Alucard playfully sealed her within her coffin. The older vampire had offered the prank as a solution the last time the Hellsing organisation had to deal with the problem of how to ship Seras off to Brazil.

In his short time in Sir Hellsing's service, Pip was amazed and impressed by the growth in maturity Seras exhibited. When they first met, she was but an extremely shy woman/vampire; unsure of and even frightened by her own powers. In but a matter of months, the very same little girl had become an efficient soldier, earning her place amongst the elite of the Hellsing organisation.

"Man, look at the time," thought Pip adjusting the strap of his watch as he examined it. "We are scheduled to leave tonight. I need to begin packing." Sifting through the mess of maps on the table, he was surprised to come across a thin bound journal.

"What's this?" he thought as he idly leafed through its pages. He recognised the neat handwriting as that belonging to Seras. A quiet little voice inside his head tried to remind him that Seras would probably not be too happy if she caught him nosing through her journal. This was however, quickly drowned out by the other louder voice of curiosity.

------------------

April 7

We will leave London later this morning. We have not taken many things with us, just my coffin, the Hellsing journals by Lord Abraham on Master and some weapons.

I argued last night that we should have taken a small army with us but on retrospect, I think Walter's reasoning is right. This mission would be jeopardised if anyone outside the three of us even remotely suspected Sir Integra's disappearance. Our priority is to locate Sir Integra and Walter has expressed his opinion that if we are to secure her freedom, it will be by guile and not by force.

Master is much too powerful to fight directly. He is more powerful than any of us can imagine. More so now that the seal on him has been broken. However, I would find myself less nervous if I had two Halcyons, no - make that three.

I will keep this journal until the end of this mission. Records never hurt.

------------------

April 8

We have arrived at a military airbase in the Czech Republic. I have always wanted to visit the scenic city of Praha but not under these circumstances. Walter has begun his research on the journals by Lord Abraham van Helsing. The castle is not as one expects - smack in the middle of Transylvania as all those Dracula movies would have you believe. Instead, it is located near Tirgoviste in Wallachia.

I wonder what Master has in plan for Sir Integra. I am nervous that he may be reading my mind but Walter assures me that the bottle of blessed water in my uniform pocket will prevent him from detecting my presence. He swears that he has done the same with much success when he has had need for his own privacy. I wonder what Walter means.

We have spent the whole night researching the journals while Pip is working on mapping the terrain of the castle. It is not going to be easy finding a way into the castle. Nevertheless, I pray Pip will be able to find something. We also have yet to find out how Master was subdued the first time, something we will probably need to repeat to rescue Sir Integra.

I have asked Walter to rest. He is worn out with fatigue and worry for Sir Integra. I will read the records a little more myself – it is at least another four hours before dawn. Pip has fallen asleep. He looks like a child in his sleep.

Note to self: I must be very careful not to break that bottle when I sit or lie down.

------------------

April 9

They are all exhausted and Walter is more frantic with worry for her Lordship's life as the days pass. I know. I can sense it even though he does not say so. A cloud of weariness and hopelessness is upon us. I must do my best to remain hopeful.

We will leave for Tirgoviste tomorrow night. In the last two days I keep having dreams of Sir Integra. The one last night was of her being tied up against a tree, screaming as a phantom in black residing amongst its branches chuckled malevolently. The dream broke off suddenly. I fear for her safety. Something tells me that this is no mere nightmare.

I have informed Walter of my dreams of Sir Integra, although for his sake, I have omitted too detailed a summary on their content. I have asked him if I am going mad. He assures me I should be still sane and believes that I am merely experiencing some of her Lordship's dreams. He postulates that, having taken her blood recently, I am connected telepathically to her Lordship. Apparently some vampires can gain momentary telepathic links with persons whose blood they have consumed – this is provided that the aforesaid person has not been turned into a ghoul by the contact. This might explain my recent visions of Sir Integra. They are so vivid that I almost expect her to appear in front of us any moment.

There are so many things to learn about my new life or lack of. I know so little of vampires, of that I am now. I too know so little of the one who sired me. I only know that Master had been bound to the servitude of the Hellsing family by their blood. I wonder what has gone through his mind all these years.

Does he hate them? He could have. Has that emotion remained unchanged? I wonder if he reads Sir Integra's thoughts? I wonder if she can read his?

I've checked. The bottle of holy water is still safe in my pocket.

----------

"Ahem ..."

Pip jumped, startled to find one rather annoyed Seras Victoria standing behind him.

"And what are you doing with my diary?" asked Seras.

"Diary?" smiled Pip weakly. "I though it was a military record," he stammered.

"Very funny, Pip. The next time I catch you, you're a dead mercenary," answered Seras, snatching the journal out of his hands.

----------

Integra screamed, her terror increasing by the moment as her mind fought to comprehend what had just happened.

"Integra ..." said Alucard, approaching her. Was she mistaken or was his expression one of concern?

"No," she sobbed. She did not know why she was crying but it felt as if as she would never be happy again. "Don't come near."

"Integra ..."

"You did this to me," she yelled and with a strength and speed that surprised her, she realised that she had slammed him against the wall.

"What is happening to me?" she cried, confused. "Tell me," she begged.

"He has awoken from his slumber and is seeking his Valkyries," replied Alucard cryptically.

"What rot is this? Who is this person you are referring to? Why is there blood in my mouth? What have you fed me?" she demanded hysterically.

"You know what happened. He was here wasn't he? Even in my sleep I felt his presence," answered Alucard. "He sought you and he has found you."

"What?"

"He was here. Damn him!"

Still pinning him against the wall, she shook Alucard and when he made no attempt to say anything more, she punched him. It was strangely satisfying to see the marks that she could now make on his otherwise invulnerable face.

She continued pummeling him as she screamed. "You did this to me! Stop trying to get away with this ridiculous talk of Valkyries and such. I'll kill you and then myself!"

This time he yelled, his voice barely restrained with fury as he grabbed her arms, "You saw her didn't you? His dark emissary!"

Integra stared in surprise at the torrent of emotions that had suddenly erupted from Alucard. Her mind was filled with his thoughts and the intensity of it all sent her reeling back from him. In all her years, she had never seen his eyes so wild with hate.

Slowly, Alucard released her wrists. Staggering backwards, she held onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself immediately!" she commanded, attempting to assert her authority even as she held onto the chair for support.

Alucard continued as if as he did not hear her. "I have sworn for these years that I would seek out the bastard and finish what I should have done all those years ago."

Integra stared, confused as her vision began swirling. What was Alucard rambling about? Were they under threat from an ancient vampire? How was Hellsing to deal with such a monster at this time, especially if it had its hands already full with a renegade one?

"I did not know until I tasted her blood that she was ..."

"Rip?" asked Integra, fighting the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm her.

It was then Alucard noticed the increasing trembling of her knees. Moving towards her, he attempted to steady her. However, in her troubled state of mind and without realizing what she was doing, Integra instinctively grabbed onto Alucard's scarf even as she fell into his arms. He sighed. He now could not move without hurting her but she was forcing him into an awkward position against her body.

Alucard sought to read her mind and regretted it almost immediately. The screams resounding in her head were deafening.

'_Was Rip really created from mother?_

_What monster was this, to have the gall to desecrate mother's body?_

_What is going on now?_

_God help me ... what is happening to me?_'

"I didn't know that they had taken her. I only found out after I killed her that she was ..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched, jolting back into the present even as she tightened her grip on his scarf.

"Would it have done any good?" he questioned - his voice was strained with a strange emotion she could not quite identify. "Would you have spared her?"

"But ..." she stared at him, aghast.

"You refused my blood all these years only to have his forced upon you," spat Alucard almost savagely.

Integra stared at Alucard fearfully. "You mean I am ... like ... one of ..."

Alucard said nothing as he melted into the shadows of the wall, but for a brief moment, Integra thought she saw a look of pity upon his face.

----------

Walter paced the room nervously. They had entered Romania by plane and had taken a 2-day journey by car from the airport to this little village by the foot of the mountains. It was fortunate Josef had his contacts within Romania. Too many questions would have been asked if they had tried to ask for a vehicle with all the windows sealed up on their own.

The villagers had regarded them with suspicion at their arrival three nights ago. It would appear that strangers were rare, few visiting the village save for the odd Dracula enthusiast.

He had tried to visit the castle earlier but was prevented by a few men who had blocked his path. When he had tried to explain that he was really a tourist, he had been told that the castle was off-limits for renovations.

As he had turned to leave, he caught one of them saying to the other in their native Romanian dialect, "... the master of the castle has returned."

Since then, he had studied the watch for the last two nights. The foot of the mountain path up to the castle was guarded constantly by a patrol of two men save for a brief 3-minute interval around midnight during the change of guards. It was tempting to take out the guards and charge up but for this rescue mission to succeed, they would have to be as quiet as possible until they had secured her exact position.

It would thus appear any attempt to reach the castle would have to be done during those three minutes despite the risks should they meet Alucard then before locating Sir Integra. Walter glanced up from his papers. The sun was setting and Seras would be waking soon.

Just then, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Pip is that you?" asked Walter warily.

There was no reply, only another weak knock.

Rushing to the door, Walter opened it, surprised to find a woman with long white hair fainted on the floor. Lifting her up and brushing her hair aside, he was surprised to recognise the stranger.

"Sir Integra," he cried in hushed tones as he cradled her limp body in his arms.

------------------

April 15

Sir Integra has returned today. Walter found her collapsed by the door. She looks pale but we have found no evidence that Alucard has attacked her in any way. Walter is extremely concerned about her condition. Her hair is all white as if she had been subjected to extreme stress in the last few days.

The village doctor assures us she is fine. He has urged us to flee the village but refuses to say anymore. I am confused. The villagers – are they for Alucard or against? This is however, all moot at this point. Our priority is to get Sir Integra back to England as soon as it is safe to move her. Sir Integra has been sleeping since we found her outside the inn door. The innkeeper was initially reluctant to let us take her in but Pip's stash of cigarettes appears to have convinced him otherwise.

She tosses in her sleep as if suffering from violent nightmares. The strange link between our minds has been broken since our arrival to the village. I do not understand why this is so. I should be relieved but I have a foreboding feeling about this.

The innkeeper's daughter visited Sir Integra with her mother this afternoon. The middle-aged woman left a little rosary on Sir Integra's bed before making a strange sign towards Sir Integra's sleeping figure and towards me. The older lady refused to enter the room but stood at the door praying the whole time. They seem afraid of us. And yet, it appears that they pity us at the same time.

I wonder if this is of any significance but I cannot find Sir Integra's glasses. I wonder how she had made her way down without them. I doubt Master carried her down. If this is so, I wonder why Master had not prevented her from leaving. Surely he would not have taken her so far just to let her go?

------------------

April 16

Sir Integra still does not awaken. She has developed a fever last night. The doctor has given her antibiotics but the temperature persists.

The villagers seem unusually tense – more so than yesterday. What has happened?

------------------

April 17

A strange and horrible thing has happened! I was, in a bid to bring down her temperature, sponging her Lordship's feverish body when I accidentally broke the bottle of holy water upon me. As a drop of the blessed water fell upon her Lordship's breast, I was horrified to see it leave a light brown mark.

I have told Walter. He is nearly mad with anger. We have examined her teeth but they are not elongated nor showing the signs of one embraced. We too found no other signs of vampirism on her. We do not understand what has happened. What has Master done?

Walter has given me a new bottle and bids me to take more care with it. He assures me it will leave more than a brown mark since I'm a confirmed undead.

------------------

April 18

Pip who had left for the nearest town two nights ago has managed to contact Commander Josef's friend. He will pick us up tomorrow evening. We should be in Praha in 2 days if all goes well. After that, we should be in England within a day. I know this is silly of me but I have an overwhelming urge to see English soil again. It is almost as if I believe that everything will be alright once we get home.

The mark on Sir Integra has not gone away, but the light brown scar across her chest has turned lighter somewhat. We fear the worst. Her signs are not dissimilar to that which has been recorded to have been experienced by Madam Mina Harker before Lord van Helsing's capture of Master. Yet, Sir Integra's symptoms do not match Madam Harker's in some aspects. I need more information but that is all sitting in Hellsing mansion.

Has Master fed Sir Integra his blood against her will? The records we are carrying have thankfully shed some light on what could possibly have happened to Sir Integra. In the absence of freak chips, only truly powerful vampires can sire other vampires. This is done by first draining the victim of all his or her blood, bringing the victim's heart close to arrest. To complete the embrace, the vampire feeds his own blood to the victim just before the heart stops completely. Extremely old and powerful vampires can however, cause their victim vampiric poisoning by merely feeding the victim their blood. Although still human, should the affected victim consume blood, the embrace will be completed and the victim will die, only to rise again as a vampire himself.

In addition, there are comments by Lord Abraham on other ways of changing a person into an undead. It would appear that there are more forms of vampires other than the _nosferatu_ – which I suppose what master and I are. But regardless of the vampire's identity, the only way to break the spell is the same - to defeat the vampire responsible before the victim gives into his or her bloodlust.

We will have to confront him to learn the truth. There is no doubt about that. If he is responsible for this, even I will not forgive him.

I have decided. Regardless of the outcome, I will protect Sir Integra with all my life. Truly, I cannot explain this incredible bond I now feel for her. Perhaps it is because no one has treated me with such kindness other than my parents – even if she pretends that I am just a vampire she has to nanny.

----------

Walter sighed worriedly as he took her temperature. Although the fever had subsided late last night, Integra had not awoken since they had found her collapsed on the floor last week.

They had flown her to the military airbase in Prague and were awaiting the arrival of Doctor Trevor. In his usual discreet manner, Josef had asked no questions but had quietly arranged for living quarters for them at his private residence off the base.

Carefully, Walter examined his charge. The mark left by the blessed water had faded slightly but was still distinctly visible. This was not a good sign. What had Alucard done to her? Why could they not wake her?

The old man knelt down wearily by her bed. "Dear God, please let her be alright. Preserve her immortal soul for blessed Amelia's sake ..." he prayed. "If it is your will, take my life instead."

As he went to get her medicine, he could not help but notice the raven outside the window.

----------

Integra awoke, somehow she must have managed to escape her imprisonment as she was upon the road down to the village. Two strangers were quite close. One was what appeared to be a knight in black armour with his visor down. The other was a lady who wore a long fluttering dress of dazzling red.

"Who are you?" Integra cried out in confusion at the figure dressed in red before her. Was it her imagination or did Integra see her own likeness in the woman's face even though her hair was white and her eyes red? The knight stood silently beside his lady.

The woman said nothing but merely gestured for Integra to follow her as she turned to leave. Just then, Integra heard a familiar voice cry out behind her, "No, Integra, it is a trap."

Looking behind her shoulder, Integra saw that it was Seras who had called to her. Relieved, Integra turned towards the young vampire. However, she had barely taken two steps, when she found herself strangely unable to move any further towards Seras - just as Seras too appeared to be prevented from advancing further towards Integra.

Integra became painfully aware of the fact that while Seras was trying to tell her something, she could not hear what the young vampire was trying to say. It was almost as if a thick glass wall had been erected between them just as she was about to reach Seras.

"Seras?" she cried, straining her eyes to decipher what the young vampire was trying to tell her as she pounded desperately against the invisible barrier between them.

"I can't hear you," Integra yelled, "there's something here ..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Seras had vanished: just as suddenly as she appeared. Integra could not help but gasp in panic.

"Why do you not follow? Why did you turn back?"

Integra turned to see the strange woman in front of her. She held out her hand beckoningly. "Come Integra, you must follow me."

As she deliberated whether she should take the strange woman's hand or run, Integra felt icy cold fingers grab her wrist. Before she could figure out what was happening, she realised that she had somehow been teleported into a richly decorated room. How this came to be she did not know. However, looking around, Integra recognised herself to be alone in one of the rooms in the Hellsing manor - even though the furniture looked slightly different.

"Sweet mercies," she cried. "Am I still stuck in these horrible illusions?"

She ran toward the doors, but just as she was about to approach them, she found herself back in the middle of the room. Angrily, she screamed – but at whom she herself did not know.

"Who are you? Show yourself at once or leave me be. Damn you and these horrible dreams!"

"Horrible dreams?" chuckled the sweet quiet voice behind her. "What dreams dear Integra?"

Integra turned to find the strange lady smiling sweetly at her. A very sweet and drowsy smell seemed to come from the woman making it harder and harder to think.

The strange woman began to speak. "There are no dreams Integra, merely memories. Why do you seek me?"

"Seek you?" asked Integra drowsily. "I didn't seek anyone. I was ..."

"You were?" prompted the lady sweetly. The strange woman was beautiful and young and yet if you looked at her closely, you would have felt that there was something that was not quite so right about her. "Do you know who you are? Have you not yet discovered the things which they have hidden from you?" the woman asked.

"I am ..." With her last thread of self-control, Integra turned her back to the woman, holding her hands to her face. She slapped her cheeks in a desperate bid to sober herself from the stupor that was threatening to overcome her. "You are all a nightmare, this is not real. I shall awaken and will be in England dictating the next mission to Alucard ... this is all not real!" she said, almost shouting by now.

The strange woman laughed: the richest most musical laugh imaginable. "Well, sweet thing," she said as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Integra's body. "I am Horror. You have found me and you shall have what you must learn."

"I did not seek you," replied Integra indignantly as she tried to push Horror away. "And what is this which I must learn?" she mouthed weakly.

"That which you must learn," repeated Horror softly and solemnly as she ran her hands over Integra's body.

Suppressing a moan and fighting the strange feelings that were threatening to overcome her, Integra was about to protest. She stopped as she realised that someone was coming into the room. Involuntarily, she held her breath, as part of her sensed that she was about to be shown something very important.

The door opened and two men stepped into the room. Integra bit her lip to stop herself from crying aloud as she recognised the older gentleman. The younger man looked familiar but she was not quite so sure that he was whom she supposed he was.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us," she heard Horror whisper into her ear. "We don't exist in their time no more than they in ours."

Integra fought to keep her mind clear even as Horror continued her "ministrations".

"Adam," said the older man sternly.

"Adam?" thought Integra. She had recognised the older gentleman as her great grandfather Abraham van Helsing (before her grandfather had anglicised their family name). She had memorized every detail from his portraits since she had been a little girl. How she had idolised him. Was the younger man Adam Hellsing, her grandfather?

"Father what is it you wished to speak to me about?" asked the younger Hellsing, clearly nervous. Adam was a handsome man in his late thirties but his boyish face lacked the distinguished features of his father.

Abraham scowled. "And what are you planning to do about the girl?"

"The girl, father? Of whom are you speaking?" replied Adam, his face a little flushed.

"You know of whom I am speaking," said Abraham angrily. "You think that I am still in the dark as to the foolish charade you have set up with Evelyn?"

Adam said nothing, his face deathly pale.

"Surely you do not forget your marriage vows to your wife? To remain faithful to her unto death?" bellowed the old man. "You think it possible I would not find out that you have had a daughter with another woman?"

"I ..." stammered Adam.

"Do not think I am in the dark as to what you have been up to during your time as your cousin-in-law's assistant in India. Your cousin has confessed that Amelia is not merely the child of a faithful servant, adopted by her and Henry. The mother had died in childbirth, deserted by you. In her decency, your cousin would not let you leave your flesh and blood alone in India, unable to fend for herself."

Adam Hellsing said nothing but merely looked at the floor, as if wishing it could swallow him and hide him from his father's wrath.

"What have I raised you to be?" said the elder Hellsing. "Your mother would turn in her grave if she knew. I had consented to you joining Henry during his stint as governor of India hoping that you would learn to do something useful with your life. Instead, I find that you have been fooling around in India. Have you no fear of God before whom you swore fidelity to Minerva? More unbelievable is the fact you had deserted the poor woman even though she was pregnant with your child!"

Abraham Helsing was livid as he continued with his tirade. "We are knighted by her Majesty to protect great England and all her people from the undead. We are sanctioned by the church to defend its people from the forces of darkness. I have served my country but failed my conscience. I fight evil but what do I find in my own household? Adultery, cruelty and my only son behaving like some common heathen!"

Integra gasped ashen faced. Amelia actually her grandfather's daughter? But would that not make her father and mother siblings? Was she ...

"Father, I ..."

"Shut up. The wrong has been done to that poor woman and the child. We cannot right it but we cannot create a second wrong. You must never let your wife Minerva learn of this. The delicate creature would die of a broken heart if she knew. Evelyn and Henry shall continue to raise Amelia as the child they adopted from India. No one must ever know of this disgraceful state of affairs except for the four of us, do you understand?" admonished the elder Helsing, his voice a mix of anger and sadness.

"Yes father," replied Adam, his hands shaking.

"Now go before I change my mind and kill you."

Integra gasped as her surroundings suddenly melted away, leaving her and Horror standing in the middle of the manor's gardens.

"So Integra, the Hellsing closet has more skeletons than one can imagine ..." mocked Horror.

"Fiend," Integra snarled, finally pulling herself loose of the base embrace. "Who are you? Are you too his harbinger of doom? What is your master's name?" she demanded savagely.

"Shh ... patience. There is more you have yet to learn of," laughed Horror as she pointed towards the bushes in front of them. "He will reveal himself to you when he is ready. Behold, your parents approach ..."

"What do you mean," asked Integra before realising that Horror had disappeared. In her place stood the knight. As he had been from the beginning, he remained eerily silent, saying nothing but merely raising a black gauntlet, pointing silently at the lovers entering the garden.

"Mother and ..." mouthed Integra in disbelief, her face drained of all color. "My father is ... is ..."


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET 

Integra watched intently as the woman, she recognised to be her mother, stepped daintily out of the gazebo. Amelia was wearing a simple white dress and her platinum blonde hair was piled neatly ontop of her head in a bun.

She gazed at the sight of her mother, unable to tear her eyes away from the face she had almost forgotten.

"Mother," she mouthed sadly.

As Amelia turned, Integra noticed the birthmark right below the hairline on Amelia's neck. Involuntarily, Integra reached to touch the back of her own neck. She could not help but stare dumbfounded. She had always heard the servants comment on how much she resembled her mother but she had not expected this – why they could almost pass off as twins.

"Thank you for your help," said Amelia, curtseying. "I shudder to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't arrived then."

"It was no bother milady," replied her companion. "Please be careful in the future, the streets are full of gangsters and petty thugs these days. I would not advise you to wander on your own in the evenings. Your fiancee would be devastated if anything untoward were to happen to you."

Integra strained her eyes to catch sight of the man whose voice she was hearing. Part of her was sorely disappointed that the gentleman was not showing any intention of entering the gardens; yet the other part of her was relieved, dreading the knowledge that she was about to gain.

"A foolish act on my part truly," replied Amelia softly. "But I was anxious to purchase the cigars for Arthur. Oh, pardon me for forgetting my manners. Will you come into the house? The least I could offer you is a cup of tea."

"I regret that I must decline your kind offer, milady. I will need to report to my post in ten minutes."

"I thought I knew everyone in the organisation," said Amelia. "But it seems I may have missed you sir. Are you new here?"

"No, but I was in Scotl'nd for the last six months," replied the young man who sounded as if he was barely twenty. "I must have been still seconded to the Scottish army when you arrived."

Integra froze as she slowly realised who the speaker was.

"That probably explains it. I'm sorry to have taken up some much of your time. Perhaps if you could allow me to offer you tea at another time sir," said Amelia. As Amelia turned, Integra noted a slight flush on her mother's face.

"It couldn't be ..." muttered Integra soundlessly. "It cannot be."

"I take my leave milady," replied the man.

"Wait. Sir, if I may have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"No, the pleasure is mine, milady. The name's Walter, Walter Kum Dorne."

Just then, another voice spoke. "Walter, you can have tea another day. Hurry up, I anticipate a good hunt tonight," said the second voice impatiently. "Let's not keep the prey waiting."

"Yes, Alucard," replied Walter sounding amused. "We take our leave, milady."

Integra sank to her knees. The fading footsteps indicated that the speakers were leaving. Had that been Walter and Alucard?

"_... Behold, your parents approach ..." _

Horror had said that the man with whom her mother was speaking was her father ... but it was impossible, it could not be ... could it?

"Amelia, who were you speaking too?"

Integra turned to catch sight of a distinguished woman in her early forties. Her dark eyes were cold and she had a rather strict look about her. If the woman had been younger, the resemblance would have been uncanny.

"Rip van Winkle? How can this be? I thought ..." mouthed Integra silently. "She shouldn't exist in this time but ..."

"Good evening, Lady Minerva," replied Amelia, curtseying. "I was just speaking to the men I met at the gates."

"I see," replied Minerva dryly. "Amelia, I would have not thought that I would need to impress upon you your changed status. You are a member of this distinguished family and it will not simply do to have you fraternizing with the troops like the maids in this house. I do not wish to have to repeat this to you again."

"Yes, Lady Minerva," replied Amelia as the elder lady began walking away.

Suddenly, Integra felt cold metallic fingers circle her throat. Before she could react, she found herself pinned to the floor. Despite her increased strength, the knight was too strong for her as she struggled in vain to pry his strong fingers off her throat. She gasped desperately for breath as she felt the life being squeezed out of her body. Her vision blurring rapidly from the lack of air, she could just about make out the outline of Horror, who had reappeared beside the knight.

"W-h-o are t-he-y?"

"That is an interesting question is it not Integra?" said Horror with great amusement in her voice. "So many questions, so little time. Save your breath girl, there is not much left."

"Fiend," cursed Integra silently in her mind.

Horror said nothing but merely laughed sweetly as she sat upon the grass. Running her fingers idly through Integra's hair, she giggled as the platinum strands turned white at her touch. "Give up child. Rest and let him have your soul," said Horror soothingly. "Sleep the endless sleep. Why fight anymore?"

As Integra stared blankly at Horror, a second voice (sounding like her own) prompted, "Your existence is a mistake, a symbol of all that is perverse. Give up and die."

"Yes why not," said Horror. "Sleep and rest. It's no use. You are defeated."

"Yes," said the voice in her head, as consciousness slipped quietly away, "Rest and worry no more."

"But soon the real battle will begin," said a third voice. "Give up now and you might as well end your misery yourself."

Integra awoke with a jolt at the familiarity of the third voice. "Alucard," she thought.

"It's no use," said Horror sweetly even though her face (which was inches from Integra's own) was contorted with anger. "Even he has abandoned you, you are on your own child."

Just managing enough strength to lift her right hand, Integra took advantage of their proximity and dug her fingers into Horror's eyes. Horror screamed as blood gushed from her injured eyes. "You'll pay for this Integra," she screeched as she began writhing on the floor in pain.

The knight stared confusedly at his injured lady. As his hold on Integra's neck loosened briefly, Integra took advantage of his distraction to call upon her last hope of rescue.

"A-L-U-C-A-R-D," she yelled, exhausting the last ounce of strength in her body.

The hold on her throat tightened once more. Just before she blacked out, Integra thought she caught sight of a flash of red.

----------

She felt something cool upon her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. As her vision slowly focused, she recognised the man knelt by her bed. He sponging her face carefully, his face fully of concern.

"Sir Integra," called a surprised Walter, finding his charge awake at last. "Sir Integra, do you recognise me?"

"Walter, is that really you," she whispered hoarsely. "Where am I? This is not another of those horrible dreams is it?"

"Dreams?" asked Walter uneasily.

"I've been having the most awful dreams. I dreamt I was attacked and Aluc- ..."

"No, Sir Integra, this is no dream. You are safe with us now."

"Where are we?"

"We're presently in the Czech Republic," replied Walter, his voice full of worry.

Integra said nothing in reply. Her attention was focused at the mirror near the foot of her bed for staring back at her was the image of a woman with her face but whose hair was white as snow.

"How did you find me? And my hair," she said as she recalled her near fatal encounter with Horror, "Walter, my hair, it's ..."

"The doctor that found you attributed the color-change to the stress of the last few days." Walter lied quickly. "He said that you should recover with sufficient rest. Some workers restoring Alucard's abandoned castle found you unconscious in the basement. You were severely undernourished. The workers were scared witless but fortunately someone had the sense to carry you down to the village for immediate treatment."

"Restoration?"

"Yes, I do believe there is presently a project to restore the castle for use as a tourist attraction."

"How ironic," she said cradling her head. "I am alive and I guess I should be thankful for that. There are certain perils from being the great granddaughter of a famous vampire hunter."

To her surprise, she found Walter kneeling down before her, beside her bed.

"Forgive me, Integra. I beg your forgiveness for allowing all this to have happened to you."

"Please, Walter. Get up. Why are you doing this?"

"It was all due to my fault."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Walter," Integra sighed. "If anything, my arrogance was the cause of my downfall. Alucard was a ticking time bomb and to think that I believed I could simply leash the devil and control him," she said softly. "How will I face my father?"

"Integra! I ..."

"Perhaps Alucard knew."

"Knew what?"

"That my blood was tainted; that my father was not ... that I was not ..." she broke off uncertainly.

"My Lordship," Walter gasped. "That is not true. Don't say that."

Integra half-laughed bitterly. "I will have to report this to the Queen. The censure from the Round Table will be much worse but right now, I can't worry too much. All I want to do is to go home."

"Integra."

"I want to go home. As soon as practically possible."

Walter answered uneasily as he turned to leave the room, "Yes, Sir Integra. But I will first need to get Doctor Trevor to make sure you are alright."

"Walter?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

Integra breathed in deeply. "Walter, before you go. Tell me, did you know my mother well?"

"We all were good friends," he replied, his voice slightly strained. "She was ... a wonderful lady and dear friend."

"Can you tell me more about her?" Integra asked quietly. "Please? I remember so little of her."

She swallowed as she saw her butler's shoulders stiffened involuntarily. "I will tell you all I know when we are back in England, Sir Integra," he answered, his back to her. "Rest now while I get Doctor Trevor."

Integra stared intently at Walter's leaving figure, fighting the million questions going through her mind. Could she ask him? What would he say? Had Horror been real or was she but the product of an over-imaginative mind?

"No, this is madness," she told herself strictly. "It was just a nightmare. It was not real. It cannot be. Horror does not exist."

Still, she couldn't help wondering. Were her nightmares suppressed truths or was the suggestion that her father was either her faithful steward or Alucard all but foolish fancies?

Why did Lady Minerva look like a older version of Rip?

And most importantly, why was she an exact replica of her mother Amelia, down to the birthmark behind their necks?

----------

Dr Trevor looked at Walter worriedly as they approached the helicopter. "Walter, about Integra."

"Hush," whispered Walter urgently. "Return with the required medicine quickly and tell no one in England we are here."

"How long do you plan to keep this from her?" asked the doctor. "Look Walter, the other knights are getting suspicious."

"Stall them as long as you can, Edward. Integra doesn't need to know anything because it's going to end soon. We are leaving for his castle now. With his death, she will be free of his accursed mark."

"But ... it's Alucard we're talking about," whispered Dr Trevor, his face turning pale. "Can you truly say that you are confident of subduing him? I know you were evenly matched then but it was a miracle that you could overcome him then. What more now when you are ..."

"I cannot worry about that," replied the butler gravely. "However, I am aware of the fact I am not that boy I was. That's why Pip and Seras are coming with me. If I fail, it falls upon them to finish my work."

"But Walter, this is madness. We might have had a chance thirty years ago but ... Furthermore, is it wise to leave her here alone, unguarded?"

"I can only hope the spells employed one hundred years ago by Lord Helsing still work."

"But ..." said Doctor Trevor hesitantly. "What if ..."

"Do you have so little faith in me?"

"I, I do not wish to lose another good friend."

"I cannot care what happens of me. Integra's wellbeing must come above everything, including my life and even my soul if it needs be."

"But I cannot see how we are going to ..."

"No more questions doctor. We each have our work cut out for us. No one must know of what has happened this last few weeks. Not ever. This is a secret we must take to our graves."

----------

Integra stared at the ceiling of her room listlessly. Dr Trevor had left an hour ago after a lengthy examination. Despite his assurance that her that everything was fine and that she should be up and about within a week, Integra felt uneasy. Walter had also tried to assuage her worries - after all, as he said, she had been subjected to extreme stress and rest could only be good for her. She would be home in England within a week and life would be, in the words of the good doctor, "fine".

Except the situation at hand was anything but fine. The two men were keeping something from her. Her throat was horribly dry regardless of the water she consumed. The curtains in her room were always tightly drawn and even in his inspection, the doctor had kept her room dimly lit.

And there was still the inexplicable fact that she was having perfect vision without her glasses and that she could clearly make out every detail in her room despite the dim conditions. Shuddering, she recalled her encounter with Rip van Winkle.

"No, I mustn't think that way. There must be some rationale explanation for all this," she chided herself sternly.

She heard a knock upon the door.

"Come in," she answered, looking intently as the door opened and two soldiers entered. The two soldiers gestured Integra to remain still as a third man wheeled in a strange contraption from which tubes filled with a reddish liquid hung. A strangely familiar and delicious smell wafted through the room. Integra was horrified at her own reaction to a smell that had previously sickened her.

Blood. It was the undeniable smell of blood.

----------

Two more days had passed since she had first awoken. She was growing increasingly frustrated at the constant blood transfusions she was subjected to – once every four hours. There was something not quite right about the whole thing. Perhaps her dream had been ...

"Not quite right is the word," chuckled a low voice in the dark.

"Alucard," she snarled before she was surprised by her own reaction. Her voice sounded strange to her, almost feral. "How did you find us so quickly?"

She looked around for a weapon, dismayed to find none.

"Do you think you could have left my castle if I did not intend you too?" he asked, leaning idly against the curtains. "Walter tried to keep me away with your great grandfather's old spells but, as you humans are fond of saying, history has a strange way of repeating itself."

"What do you mean?"

"It was most useful that one of your guards forgot his instructions to renew the seal around your room with fresh blood ever hour."

"Damn you," Integra cried just as she felt a sharp pain go through her head.

"Still adjusting aren't you?" said Alucard, smirking. "Regretfully, I remember the initial pain all too well."

"What are you talking about," she demanded. "What am I adjusting to?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Alucard said nothing but stared at her intently.

He walked over slowly before sitting down by the side of her bed. "Integra, you disappoint me. I thought you would have realised what was happening much sooner."

"It couldn't have been. It was just another mind trick of yours."

"Really," he quizzed in annoyance. "This is all just a passing fancy, you say."

Integra sighed. It seemed impossible but with Alucard, one could never be too cautious.

"Fine, I shall take it that I am not going mad nor are you lying to me. Tell me, who is responsible for all this?" she asked angrily.

"A bastard I thought I had reduced to dust - apparently killing him once is insufficient."

Integra sat up, looking at Alucard with surprise at the intensity of hatred in his voice. She was long resigned to the fact Alucard was anything but good; still she had never seen him exhibit so much loathing before, other than at his last outburst.

"Alucard, who is the person that did this to me?" she asked as she held up a strand of her now silvery hair. "Someone has been messing around in my head ... I have seen the most horrible things. You must know something. Tell me," she pleaded.

"This is just the beginning."

She felt him press something cold and metallic into her hands. She stared. It was her gun.

"Be careful now," he warned. "The silver will hurt you doubly in your present state but it should suffice to convince you of my sincerity in this matter."

She shuddered as another wave of pain ran through her head.

"You fight but how long can you hold out? Why do you cling to your pathetic humanity?"

"I won't lose!" she snarled, glaring at him. "You lost but I will triumph over him."

"You know the futility of your attempts, child. Surely you remember your great grandfather's notes on Mina and Lucy."

"Fiend," she gasped, lugging at him. This time Alucard was faster, pinning her arms as he forced her to lie back down on the bed.

"I assure you this has nothing to do with me," replied Alucard dryly, his face inches from hers. "I recoil in disgust at the fact he still walks this earth. Disgust that he still lives, disgust that he has marked something that only I can, except ..."

"Except that this means you get to kill him again, whoever he is?" said Integra trembling as she saw the crazed smile cross the vampire's face. The remark about her being his unnerved her but she was not about to risk Alucard being distracted. The visions over the last few days were not just mere dreams; they were nightmares come true. Something more sinister than Alucard was in control here. Something whose blood now coursed through her veins.

"What have I become?" she cried. Despite herself, Integra felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm not crying," she protested. "I've just got dust in my eye."

Alucard said nothing. Releasing her arms, he gently lifted a finger to arrest the descent of the offending droplet.

Startled, she pushed his hand away. "No, I am not crying. I am Integra Hellsing. I cannot give in, not now, not ever."

"Of course you are," Alucard replied, his gruff voice calming her somewhat. "Come with me and I will tell you all you need to know. I am your only ally. You cannot return to England, not like this. Just like it was thirteen years ago, you don't have any other options but me."

"But," Integra replied, hesitant. "Why are you helping me? It is not in your nature and there are no seals this time to compel you."

"No one crosses me twice and lives," he snarled. "I want him dead, more than anything else in the world and I dare bet that his death would give you great pleasure too, milady."

With reflexes quicker than even she expected, Integra had the barrel of the gun pressed against Alucard's temples. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?" she asked. "You've been very good at keeping your thoughts to yourself. How do I know you're not in cahoots with this person, whoever he is?"

Alucard laughed. "Wonderful, you would make a good vampire even though your silly head refuses to admit it."

She glared at him.

"You don't have any other person to turn to and you know it. Soon the real battle will begin. Give up now and you might as well end your misery yourself," he said, gesturing to her gun nonchalantly.

She froze at the familiarity of the words.

"But Walter, he will ..."

"The poor man does not know what we are up against. Hurry, if you value his life. He, Seras and Pip are on their way to my castle but Verdorben is already there."

"You fled?" she asked, incredulous. What kind of enemy was this if he scared even the great Alucard?

Alucard snorted in disgust. "I have defeated him and I will defeat him again but I could not risk your capture."

"My capture?"

"You defeated Horror this time because he has underestimated you. You will not be so fortunate the next time he sends his other minions for you."

Clenching her eyelids, Integra tried to fight back the remaining tears that were threatening to flood out. She had never felt fear so acutely since that fateful night thirteen years ago when she had fled to the dungeons to avoid her pursuers.

She had hoped to find her knight in shining armour, a prince to vanquish all the monsters around her.

There was no prince in the dungeon. Instead, she had found a monster and a life that she had never dreamed would be so terrifying. Nothing had changed, thirteen years later she was still the scared little girl fleeing for her life, with only the same monster for an ally.

"Swear to me that you won't hurt Walter or Pip or Seras," she said as she lowered the gun slowly.

"Why do you care for them when you can barely protect yourself."

"Promise me," she repeated determinedly.

"Fine, I will not lift my hand against them," he answered. Approaching the window, he said "I leave now. The question is, are you still afraid, child?"

She frowned at his words. Ignoring the little voice at the back of her mind, Integra gingerly stepped onto the window-sill.


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – IGNORANCE IS BLISS 

"Come on," said (or rather thought) Alucard impatiently. "We haven't got all night for this, Miss Hellsing."

Integra looked warily at the distance between her windowsill and the ground. "I'm not so sure about this," she replied hesitantly. "Five storeys is a little high to jump. Care to let me know why I shouldn't use the front door like every other normal person?"

The vampire sighed. A first if she had ever seen one.

"Because the route from your room to the ground floor is guarded and because this happens to almost be the fastest way down? Hurry up. I said I'd catch you so quit stalling and just jump. Unless," teased Alucard wickedly, "you have developed a fear of heights."

Integra frowned as she stared at the figure of Alucard standing on the ground below. The irony of the situation was not lost on her.

"_Just one week ago you were but the head of your typical, or not so typical, vampire hunting organisation. To think,_" she told herself, "_your work of hunting blood suckers_ _would one day, involve you perched precariously on a window-sill, preparing to jump into the arms of one. One of these days, Integra, this will become a funny after-dinner tale._"

"Alright. I'll do it ... but you'd better make sure you catch me."

"That's what I've always been planning on."

----------

"For the third time, where are we going?" asked Integra as she struggled to pull her hand free from Alucard's grasp. "Why are we going in this direction when the helicopters are down the other way?"

To her great annoyance, Alucard made no reply but merely walked faster, forcing her to keep up at the risk of being dragged along by him.

"And I'm not a little girl who needs her hand held!"

"Oh yes you are," he answered, while flashing a toothy grin. "And who ever mentioned anything about taking those helicopters?"

"What other modes of transport do you propose then? How else are we going to get back to Romania? I can't see myself checking you along with my bags into the airport for one."

"How about we both change into a little swarm of bats and fly off together?"

"Alcuard," she hissed. "Either be serious or I will have to reconsider our alliance."

"Let's just say there's something that I need to retrieve before we proceed," said Alucard, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Most convenient it's right here on this camp."

Integra protested. "You're not planning to steal something from the Commander, are you? He's Walter's friend for crying out loud!"

"It's not stealing if it didn't belong to him in the first place."

"Something that belongs to you?" she prompted curiously. "What is it?"

"Curiously enough it's something that belongs to you instead," replied Alucard as he led them towards two buildings, one of which Integra immediately recognised to be an armoury.

"What are you up to Alucard? Why would the Commander have something that should belong to me?"

"Would it interest you to know it was Amelia's favorite necklace?"

"What?" exclaimed Integra, her surprise getting the better of her. "What's my mother's ..."

"Shh," chided Alucard. "I don't know but I sensed that it was somewhere on this camp as I was scouting out the place last night."

'_Sensed_,' thought Integra confused. '_What did he mean by "sensed"? And why in the world would he have a special affinity with my mother's belongings?_'

She was about to ask Alucard what he had meant when she noticed the apprehensive look on his face as he glanced around the corner of the buildings.

"What's wrong Alucard?" she asked warily.

"There's something about this place. I can't place my finger on it but there's something highly suspicious about this camp and Commander Josef. Both of them smack of treachery."

Integra frowned. Despite the fact they had differing views on most issues, in particular their respective views on life (or in Alucard's case, perhaps his lack of) and the human populace, she had learnt to trust his instinct for detecting trouble.

"Quickly, down here," he said gesturing as they approached a narrow gap between the two buildings. The passageway was dark and narrow but looked as if as it could fit a few persons if they went in Indian file.

"There's a bit more space in there about midway where you will find a ladder leading down to an underground tunnel. Hurry and be quiet. As you have noticed, the office is on our right and the armoury is on our left. The guards will be returning to the armoury from their usual smoking break in approximately two minutes."

"What? An underground tunnel?" Integra found herself remarking nervously as she eyed the dark corridor suspiciously. "Have you been inside before?"

"No," replied Alucard.

"How then do you know that the necklace is down there?" she asked, agitated.

"I can't say. I just know. When you've had something for at least five hundred years, it's quite safe to say you develop an affinity with it."

"It was yours?" Integra asked. "When then did you say it was my mother's?"

"It was mine until I gave the jewel to Amelia. It was my gift to her on your birth."

Integra bit her lip. "I see. So you have no idea what's down there other than the fact you feel the presence of the necklace from there?"

"No, not a clue. Just that there should be an underground tunnel at the bottom of the ladder."

Alarm bells went off in Integra's head. 'Never charge into a place when you do not know what is inside' was a mantra that had been drilled into her head countless times by Walter.

"Can't you just teleport yourself into this tunnel and out? It's not like you to do something as mundane as to take the stairs."

Alucard chuckled. "I would if I could. Unfortunately, there appears to be a seal on the whole compound. Its caster intended it to deprive me the use of most of my powers, in particular that of teleportation. I can conduct myself well enough though. However, but for the guard's miscalculations in renewing the spell around your room, I would have not been able to approach your window so easily. Walter is more talented at this spell-casting business than either of us had expected."

A grim smile crossed his lips. "Nevertheless, this is one game he can't win."

Integra stared into Alucard's face, aware that her throat was becoming more painfully dry than usual at the news he had just given her. "This isn't a game Alucard," she croaked. "How could Walter have taken such a risk? Spellcasting is awfully dangerous business. If wrongly executed, it could have killed him!"

"Oh don't you worry about him," replied Alucard. "Walter came to no harm. The old boy has surpassed your family in this area but then again, your grandfather thought it heresy and Abraham was just slightly above pathetic with his incantations."

Smarting at the last remark, Integra was about to retort to the insult when they heard the unmistakeable sound of rifles being cocked behind them.

"Halt," commanded a deep voice gruffly. "Drop your weapons and turn around slowly now."

Integra frowned. Of the European languages she knew, her Czech was most rusty but the words were clear to her.

"Turn around slowly and keep your hands where we can see them," said a second voice.

"Apologies but it would appear my timing is a little off," said Alucard.

"Oh no, it's just dandy," replied Integra dryly as they turned around to face their captors. "It's just exactly what we needed now: guards. Any more surprises scheduled in this hare-brained scheme of yours, dear sir?"

"Be quiet the both of you. Johan, check them for arms."

Integra stared at the two soldiers in front of her. Mentally, she calculated their chances of escape. However, she concluded quickly that as both men were armed and as Alucard was, for most intents and purposes incapacitated, any attempt to outrun their captors would be foolhardy.

"Hey, the woman's one of them foreign guest," said Johan (he was the soldier that had first spoken) as he recognised Integra. "My god Menza, we nearly shot her."

"So it is," said the second soldier whose name was Menza. He turned to Integra and spoke to her in halting English. "Lady Hellsing, what are you doing out here? You know you should be in your room. I will escort you back. Your companion must be held in custody until the Commander decides his fate."

"I will come with you soldier, just let Alucard go."

"I am afraid I have no authority to decide his punishment for unauthorised entry. Johan will take him to the Commander's office. Come now this way Lady Hellsing, or I will be forced to make you."

"What I'm telling you is for your own good," snapped Integra, annoyed. "Just let him go. You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"But ..."

Whatever it was Menza intended to say, it never came as a blood-curling howl broke out behind them.

"My god," cried Menza. He had turned as white as a ghost and a look of utmost terror was etched onto his face.

Integra turned her head immediately only to be greeted by the sight of Alucard latching his fangs into Johan's throat. The poor man's eyes were wild in terror but fortunately, or not so for him, his struggle was brief.

Despite having watched Alucard kill on countless occasions, Integra felt her gut tighten as she saw Johan's body hit the ground.

"Monster," screamed Menza as he raised his rifle in an attempt to shoot. Alucard merely grinned, his eyes gleaming with malicious humour. Luckily for Menza, Integra was quick to act, rendering the soldier unconscious with a quick chop from her hand.

"What the hell was that about," Integra hissed, pushing Alucard away from the soldier. Bending down to examine the unconscious body, she sighed in relief as she caught his pulse: Menza was out cold but still breathing. For a moment, Integra had been afraid that she had dealt him too hard a blow, having forgotten her own (new) strength.

"Are you trying to get us implicated for attacking friendly forces or is this part of your brilliant plan to deal with this Verdorben fellow?"

"It was unavoidable Integra," replied Alucard lazily while smirking wickedly. "They could not have chosen a worse time to return to their posts."

"That's Sir Integra to you," Integra answered angrily. "I will not have you going around attacking people, do you hear me?"

Alucard clicked his tongue. "Tut, tut. You have quite forgotten that I am no longer on your family's payroll."

"That's not the issue," she chided angrily.

"Deaths are sometimes inevitable in order to win the greater war," he interrupted. "Or have you forgotten the things you have learned as a child? In any case, I doubt this is the best time for us to continue this discussion. Shall we go down the rabbit's hole, milady? Alice awaits."

Integra stared at Alucard coldly.

Alucard smiled. "Or would you rather have a drink first," he asked, gesturing at Johan's body while licking the last traces of blood from his lips.

"No."

Integra shuddered as she fought the almost overwhelming urge to taste the coppery liquid. "Since you have probably alerted the whole army to our presence, we best move as quickly as we can now to that underground tunnel. I hardly relish the prospect of an end in which I am riddled with bullet holes."

----------

Integra bit her lip nervously as they made their way down the slippery rungs of the ladder. She could never recall much of her childhood memories. However, now that Alucard mentioned it, she did have vague recollections of a large ruby and lovely pale gold chain that hung around her mother's neck.

Had that been a gift from Alucard? But how could that be if Alucard had been locked away even before her birth?

"Alucard," she asked, glancing at the vampire below her. "I have a question for you."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"How long had you been locked away in the dungeons before I found you?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Alucard. Integra could not see his face but she could tell from his tone of voice that he was vaguely amused by her questions.

"I had assumed from your appearance and the fact I had no recollection of your existence in the Hellsing organisation, that you had been sealed away for about twenty years or so. However, it now would seem that you had been around during my birth."

"I was sealed away after your fourth birthday so I would have been in the dungeons for just over a decade. You did not see me as a child because I had been ordered by Arthur to keep out of your sight."

"So," she paused. "You would have been sealed shortly after my mother's death?"

"That's correct," Alucard replied. "Arthur was not too happy about one little act on my part he considered gross insubordination. He had always considered me an ill omen, a nuisance that came with his inheritance."

Integra's heart sank as she remembered the first dream she had of her father's and Walter's conversation. However, her questions on Arthur's doubts about being her father would have to be kept for later.

"But why then did you look like you had been dried up for at least two decades when I chanced upon you in the dungeons?"

"It was an easy thing altering my appearance. You should have seen the look on your face when you threw open that door. You were desperately seeking your knight in shining armour but found nothing other than a dried body."

Stepping off the bottom rung of the ladder and glancing at her surroundings, Integra wondered what was more incredulous – the last answer Alucard had given her or the fact that such a large stone tunnel existed under the camp.

"Alucard you bastard!" she yelled angrily, all caution thrown to the wind as she let her voice resound down the large stone tunnel. "Do you know how despondent I felt when I ran into the chamber only to find a dried up body? I thought my uncle would surely succeed in killing me."

"There was no point in making it too easy for you was it? You Hellsings always did like a bit of a challenge."

Integra snarled angrily as she landed a fist on Alucard's face. "That's for the laugh then! With interest!"

Alucard made no response but merely smiled as he watched her stalk off down the tunnel. "Still the same temper old girl," he muttered to himself, rubbing his jaw gingerly. "Still the same old temper."

----------

"We must be at least thirty feet below ground," Integra remarked as she stared into the silent darkness ahead.

An unexpected crunch nearly had her jumping out of her skin. Looking at her feet, she was vaguely disgusted to see that the floor in this part of the tunnel was littered with the skulls of small animals.

"Come on now," said Alucard as he took her hand. "Let's get Amelia's necklace."

Integra grimaced as she felt his icy cold hand take hers. "Why does the Commander have my mother's necklace?"

Alucard ignored her last question. "Careful," he pointed out as they approached a flight of stairs, "keep your eyes on the floor if you don't want to slip, it's a long way down."

Carefully, they edged their way down the long narrow flight of stairs and down the rest of the tunnel. The air became uncomfortably mustier as they descended. The path became increasingly difficult to manoeuvre: the road, previously straight, soon resulted a myriad of turns and corners. It did not help that the stone floor was also becoming dangerously slippery due to moss. After about thirty minutes and what must have been a hundred turns, they were greeted by a thick iron door carved into a solid wall.

Quickly fishing her pistol from her pocket, Integra fired two shots at the rusting lock on the door. The lock broke immediately.

"Quite the impatient little girl, aren't we?" teased Alucard.

"Hush," replied Integra. Pushing aside the heavy door, she walked inside.

It was a room, a very dusty room. It however looked as if it was once well lived in. Books covered with cobwebs were piled on the floor in neat stacks. In the middle of the room, stood an ornate wooden desk and a richly upholstered chair. As these were the only two items that was not covered with the thick layer of dust that had settled around everything else, Integra concluded that someone must have been in the room recently.

"Alucard," said Integra as she caught sight of him retrieving a pouch that had been hanging from the back of the door. "Oh, what's that in the pouch?"

"We've got it," said Alucard with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well," asked Integra curiously, "let me see it."

Closing the distance between them, he told her, "First, close your eyes. No peeking now."

"Alucard, this is no time for silly tricks," Integra replied, annoyed. Nevertheless she closed her eyes, resisting the temptation to open them even as she felt Alucard put his hands around her neck.

"You can open them now," he said, his voice sounding strangely satisfied.

Integra could not help but gasp as she examined the familiar delicate chain around her neck.

"Yes," said Alucard, his smile deepening. "The ruby was mine until I gave it to Amelia. The chain was a gift from Walter. Both are yours again. Keep it carefully, the stone will bring you good luck."

"Alucard, why is my mother's necklace here with the Commander?"

"That I do not know. As I told you, I only sensed the stone after I had arrived at this camp."

"So it was yours previously?" she asked, half distracted as she fingered the dazzling red stone.

"And it was so precious to me," he muttered softly.

"What was that you said?" she asked. "I didn't catch it."

"Nothing. We should go now."

Just as she was about to open the door, a sharp pain pierced her head, it was as if her whole head was on fire. Her chest, on the other hand, was seized by a cold shudder as if as it had been splashed with cold water. She clutched her head in panic as she heard something, no someone screaming in her head ...

"_No, leave Integra alone. Please not my child._"

"_Get lost woman. She must die. You both must._"

"_No ..._"

The second voice began laughing and then Integra heard no more.

----------

"Integra?"

At the sound, Integra's eyes snapped open. As her eyes slowly focused, she realised that she was in a helicopter. Alucard was on her right at the controls.

"What happened," she mouthed weakly, rubbing her temples.

"You passed out in there," Alucard replied.

"How did we get onto this?"

"After you fainted, I carried you out of the room back to where there was a fork earlier in the tunnel, just before the stairs. A few helicopters were parked in a concealed hangar at the end of that road and I took the liberty of borrowing one."

"I heard voices in there," she muttered hoarsely. "I think I heard my mother. We were being attacked. There was a second voice, it was a woman's, no a man's. I can't tell exactly."

Alucard stared at her face. "It was no human you heard, it was Verdorben."

For the first time in her life, Integra felt grateful for Alucard's ability to read minds. "Verdorben? Who is he?"

"He was the first of the vampires. He was a man once but it was a very long time ago even as I was once a prince of Wallachia," said Alucard in a strange voice.

"Did he kill my mother?"

"I was too late to stop him from hurting Amelia twenty years ago. Twice I've killed him and twice I am denied of the pleasure of his destruction. This will not happen again."

"Is he the one who ..." asked Integra nervously.

"Yes, he who sired me is he whom you must kill to lift your curse."


	7. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – ANSWERS VIA THE LOOKING GLASS _

Standing in the courtyard, Walter, Pip and Seras looked in surprise at the castle before them. At no time did they expect the castle to be inhabited. The derelict extent to which the building had been allowed to deteriorate however, was shocking. Pip grimaced as he caught sight of what suspiciously resembled a skeleton or two - they were hunched over a fountain in a far corner of the courtyard.

"Didn't the guards say that there were restoration works being carried out up here?" asked Pip nervously. "Some restoration work huh? All surrounding plants have dried and shrivelled up. This place is deader than a mortuary."

Walter shrugged, ignoring the pun, "That was also what they said the last time we tried coming up but apparently ..."

Pip shivered. The air was becoming bitterly cold. Instinctively, he dug into his pockets for his cigarettes. He frowned as his pockets turned up empty: the packet used to bribe the guards into letting them come up for a "quick look" must have had been his last. The guards they encountered today were not the same villagers who had refused them passage the last time they had tried to gain access to the castle. These guards did not appear to be locals and it was clear from their demeanour that they were deadly afraid of the castle they had been engaged to guard.

Something had happened to the castle since they were last in the village and it had frightened the villagers. People spoke in hushed tones amongst themselves. Attempts by Pip and Walter to speak to the villagers were futile. Grown men ran from Seras, avoiding her like the plague. Even the innkeeper, who had been rather friendly the last time, refused their attempts to book a room. He had protested that he had no more rooms but a quick peek at the register lying half-hidden under the counter confirmed otherwise.

"Walter, there's a strong tinge of death and decay in the air here," said Seras worriedly. "Something's not right. The deep hatred in this place, this is all too terrifying. This cannot be coming from Alucard although it feels a little like him. I've never felt such overwhelming hatred from him, not even when he was confronting Father Andersong or the vampires the Millennium group sent."

"I don't get you, Vicky."

"Can you feel his presence though?" asked Walter. "Is he in there?"

"I'm not too sure," the young vampire replied, her voice shaking. "As I said, it feels like Alucard. However, at the same time, there's something rather alien about it. I can't be sure it's him."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do to find out," said Pip as he approached the huge rusting iron doors that made up the castle's entrance. The heavy metal doors creaked in protest as he pushed them apart.

He beckoned at his companions even as he gingerly stepped over the dusty doorway. "Let us hope your plan works, Walter, or trust me, I will never, ever, forgive you."

"This castle's dim walkways are endless," complained Pip mildly. "We've been wandering in here for the past two hours. This place is a freaking maze and it's driving me crazy." Ignoring the fact he was eliciting no response from his companions, Pip continue grumbling. "Okay, it's just me I know but I do hope we find those three doors in the west wing soon, or I'm going to have to demand a break - before my legs break on me."

Despite himself, Walter smiled. "At least it's not just me."

Seras, who was walking beside the Hellsing steward, glanced curiously at Walter. "Pip, cut out the punning. Walter, I'm sorry but were you saying something?"

"Oh, nothing really," replied Walter as they approached a long winding staircase. "According to Josef's map, the three doors should be up there. Just a little bit more to go, Pip my man."

Pip groaned even as Seras began dragging him. "More stairs?"

Pip and Walter breathed with relief as they finally sighted the top of the staircase: Pip had begun cursing the architect of the castle just as they trudged past the two hundredth and twenty-second stair. They could see three doors, barely a feet away from them - just as it was marked on the map of the castle Josef kindly provided.

Pip sighed as he wiped his glistering brow. "Thank goodness for the map, without it I doubt we could have even gotten here in a day. Nevertheless, I don't want to do this again soon, or more accurately, ever. Alucard should consider installing lifts in here though, the stairs are killers."

Walter said nothing but examined each door intently.

After ten minutes, Seras coughed, embarrassed. She asked anxiously, "So which door is it?"

"According to what I can recall from my last visit here," said Walter, turning to face Pip and Seras, "these three doors lead to three seemingly identical chambers. Two of them are ordinary bedrooms. The third, however, contains a passageway to a hidden basement. Unfortunately, I do not recall which door it was that led to the third chamber. We'll check each of the rooms. Look behind the headboards of the beds for a device. When triggered, it will reveal the entrance to the passageway but be alert, triggering the device, regardless of whether it is the correct one, also sets off a trap."

"Right," replied Pip nodding. "So which door should we take first?"

Seras bit her lip nervously as she glanced from door to door. What would they find behind the doors? Would they be greeted by the sight of her master sitting idly in a chair, awaiting their arrival with boredom? She shuddered as she recalled Alucard's massacre of the soldiers in Brazil. The poor men never had a chance from the moment they opened the door to Alucard's room.

"'_The bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings I became tame.' _

_Why is there a coffin here and what the hell is this gibberish?"_

"_Ho, just my coffin but it's nothing of concern to you, you're not going to live long enough to care."_

"Lady Seras, you take the door on the left - the one beside the blue painting. Pip will take the one in the middle," said Walter, his words jolting her out of her recollections. Seras looked intently at the butler. His voice was steely and it made her nervous.

"I will take the rightmost door."

"But it's too dangerous. We have no idea what's behind these doors. Perhaps we should check them together - you know, they do say that there is safety in numbers."

"I'm afraid that we have no choice but to split up here to find the passageway, Pip. According to my calculations, Alucard has to be sealed tonight. The spell he has cast on Sir Integra takes effect over three stages. The second stage of the curse begins tonight if he is not vanquished in time. We cannot let that happen. We must end this tonight. I cannot bear to let her suffer the anguish and pain the second transformation will cause. Hurry, we are wasting precious minutes as we dawdle. There is barely two hours left to midnight."

Pip nodded grimly as he took the doorknob of the door in the middle. Walter turned to his two companions. "Good luck all; heads up you two. We must all stay in one piece and alive for at least another year. And don't forget to holler if you've gotten into the correct chambers."

Seras could not help but smile. Had Walter realized the irony of his statement? She was anything but alive. Was it mere coincidence that she had met Alucard this very same night one year ago? About to enter her designated room, she caught sight of the painting Walter had referred to.

'Strange,' she thought to herself. 'That painting is more green than blue.'

However, deciding that this was certainly not the best time to engage herself in a mental debate about colors, Seras quickly pushed open the door. Finding yet another flight of stairs which she supposed led to a room on a higher level, she could not help but wonder if Pip was cursing at the castle's architect again. Checking her guns to ensure they were loaded (with blessed silver bullets no less), Seras began her ascension.

'Why did master have to kidnap Sir Integra?' she found herself asking. Just then, a loud crunching sound had her nearly jumping out of her skin. Looking at the ground, Seras was horrified to see two human skeletons near her feet.

"What the hell?" she muttered silently. Respectfully she walked passed them, careful not to step on any more of the bones. The skeletons were devoid of flesh but the color of the bones suggested that the demise of the unfortunate souls had probably been recent.

"What's going on here? What happened to these people?"

As she approached the chamber's inner door, Seras felt an eerie feeling overcome her. Nervously, she gripped her guns tightly. She had always dreaded that this scenario would one day come to pass – that she would have to fight Alucard. She had always feared that she would eventually have to confront her master for their difference in believes. Her fear had intensified since the time in Brazil when she almost came to blows with Alucard over his treatment of the Brazilian police: He had mocked her cruelly then for her shock at the carnage in Brazil. She, on the other hand, had felt genuine outrage that he treated life with such disdain.

Seras shook her head. She would not shirk from the fight with Alucard but she doubted her master would be happy to see her. God help her and the rest survive his wrath.

"Schütze unsere Seelen," Seras uttered under her breath, remembering the old German prayers she had been taught as a child. She had stopped believing in God ever since he failed her prayers not to take her father that fateful night. Seras believed however, that nothing short of divine intervention would ensure that they came alive out of the confrontation with Alucard. "Bless us and keep us. Amen," she prayed before turning her attention to the bed in front of her.

As she bent to examine the headboard, she heard a muffled cry from the next room. 'Walter, Pip, they must be in trouble,' Seras thought, terrified.

Ignoring the little voice screaming in her head to keep calm, the young vampire dashed frantically down the stairs. Had they been discovered? How many attackers were there?

"Pip," she yelled, fearful for his safety as she heard a loud cry from the mercenary. Flinging open the middle door, she dashed up the stairs and into the chamber. She screamed as she saw the mercenary crouched upon the ground. One arm hung limply beside his body as he held up his shotgun with the other.

Seras nearly fainted as she noticed that the spot of faded carpet under him was welling into a bright crimson.

Pip cried out hoarsely as she tried to approach him. "No, don't come near. He's lost control! Run! Go tell Sir Integra what has happened!"

Seras' eyes were wild with terror. "No, I can't leave you," she cried.

"Don't come near! Run you stubborn woman! You're our only hope now!"

"You must be mad if you think I'm leaving you here to die. It is not going to happen again."

With a cry of desperation, Seras grabbed the nearest item of furniture and flung it at their attacker. To her shock, the heavy dresser burst into splinters before it hit him, sending shards in every direction. Seras threw herself in front of Pip and grimaced as a shard embedded itself into her shoulder. The dresser did not end the attack, it had not even slowed their assailant, albeit he was distracted sufficiently for her to scoop the injured mercenary into her arms. Ignoring the burning sensation in her shoulder, Seras ran as fast as she could down the stairs with Pip.

Had the owners of the earlier skeletons on the staircase met their end by a similar fate?

"Oh no," mouthed Pip weakly as he pointed behind her, "Leave me and save yourself!"

Seras turned immediately – to her horror, a huge ball of light was hurling towards them.

The door at the bottom of the stairs flew off its hinges with a huge bang even as Pip and Seras were flung out of the stairwell like rag dolls. Seconds before impact, Seras had adjusted the angle of their fall to minimize injury to Pip. A vampire had a far better chance of surviving such a descent. Nevertheless this knowledge was hardly enough to prepare her for the pain that wrecked through her body when she absorbed the impact of the blow. They landed roughly on the ground, tumbling for some distance even as Seras did her best to shield Pip's bleeding figure from further harm. As she crumpled against a wall, the young vampire felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Her panic increased as she felt her vision blur. Seras did not need to look at the trail of scarlet she had left behind her to know that she was now losing too much blood. Even as she fought the savage urge to surrender to her vampiric instincts, Seras knew that she would die once their attacker caught up. Despite the increasing numbness in her right shoulder, the young vampire raised her gun defensively, cradling the unconscious mercenary with her left arm.

"How touching but will you shoot, child? Do so, and he will die," mocked her assailant as he walked slowly towards them.

Seras froze, paralysed by her dilemma. "Master, help!"

On sighting the town of Tirgoviste on the helicopter's radar, Integra began assessing her next course of action. The battle plan she had been playing in her mind for the last two minutes sounded simple: fly to Alucard's castle, kill whatever or whoever Verdorben was, run like hell with Walter, Pip and Seras back to London and avoid Alucard for the rest of her already shortened lifespan.

"Yes," her mental voice said, impatient and chiding. "It's confirmed. You're turning into an idiot. Get a grip on yourself Integra, this is no walk in the park but this is not the time to freak out."

Beside her, Alucard laughed. "Integra, that's not true, your head isn't bad although it's awfully stubborn. Nevertheless, you're right about the part that you won't get rid of me so easily."

"Stop reading my mind," she rebuked.

"Stop worrying, little girl, we've done quite alright so far. We'll worry about our next course of action when we get to the castle but for now, you should just sit back and enjoy the helicopter ride. Stop stressing your pretty little head and," he added with a smirk, "mine."

"Very funny," replied Integra. "Don't you dare talk down to me, _nosferatu_!"

"Me talk down to you? Upon my death, I swear I do not dare incur your wrath, milady."

She glared. "Must everything be a joke to you?" she spat, irritated by Alucard playful demeanor. "There is seriously something wrong about this whole business. I can't believe you actually thought it was a joke how easily we cleared customs."

Alucard had dismissed the manner in which they had been allowed to pass the borders as a stroke of good luck. The incident however, bothered Integra. She had been dreadfully apprehensive as to how they would get into Romania – for one, she was not in possession of her diplomatic papers. For some strange reason however, the helicopter had been allowed to pass the borders without fuss. The border guards on sighting the helicopter merely wished them luck on Commander Josef's business. Integra could not help but wonder who Commander Josef was.

"Look, we got through. That is good enough for me. What is it that ails you?"

"I don't know but there is something fishy about the whole business. I almost feel like this helicopter was left where we could find it."

"And your basis for saying that would be ..." prompted Alucard.

"Woman's intuition?"

Alucard looked at her amusedly before replying briskly, "Oh yes, good things that has done to mankind."

Despite herself, Integra smiled.

Was she being silly? She knew better than to ignore her instincts - the identity of the Commander was yet another mystery she had to solve. It did not help however, that this merely added to the multitude of unanswered questions she already had: who was Verdorben? Why was he after her mother and her? Was Rip van Winkle actually her grandmother and was her mother really Adam Hellsing's illegitimate daughter? And why in the world was she an exact replica of Amelia?

Integra shook her head in frustration. She hated being in situations where she merely had questions and no answers to them. The lack of control over matters made her feel weak and helpless - feelings she detested. Turning to look at her companion, Integra sighed. Although she was loathed to admit it, she was fully dependent on Alucard to protect her, just as she had been in their meeting thirteen years ago.

"Except until all but a month ago, you had the Hellsing seal on your side," she told herself dryly. "Without the leash, there's nothing to keep the hell hound from devouring its master."

Alucard burst out chuckling.

"What's so funny," she asked irritably. The sight of the castle in the distance lifted her spirits somewhat. It was ironic how eager she now was to be back in Tirgoviste when she would have given her right eye to return to England two days ago.

"Despite your pretences, you're still that scared little girl. Integra, my silly Integra," said Alucard, "When will you learn that your self-doubt and your ridiculous mortality are all that keep you from being the woman you could be?"

"It's none of your business," Integra retorted. "You're one to talk about character; you still are every bit that awful vampire I found in the basement thirteen years ago."

"Foolish child," Alucard replied in between chortles.

Integra glared angrily at the vampire but to her annoyance, her disconcertment only made Alucard more amused.

"Alucard, can I ask you something."

"What would it be, child?"

"Stop calling me that already. I mean to speak of important things. Tell me, did you know my mother? Verdorben has shown me strange things concerning my family. Tell me, was my mother really a Hellsing?"

Alucard spoke slowly but did not look at her. "Amelia was, as Verdorben has shown, your grandfather's daughter."

"But my father would have been her ..." Integra stammered, horrified by the idea even as she felt a dull thump in her stomach.

"Only six persons knew of Amelia's parentage. Five never lived long enough to celebrate her fifth birthday. As you may have gathered, Amelia's mother died at her birth. Barely four years later, a horrific train accident took Lady Evelyn and Sir Henry. They were on their way to Scotland to attend a wedding when the train derailed. What a pity," Alucard said, "All that blood and no one to drink it."

Integra frowned as she tried to make sense of Alucard's words. His voice sounded strangely distant and she felt drowsy. It felt as if she was listening to some nondescript news on a lazy afternoon.

"... Sir Henry and Lady Evelyn had no children of their own, leaving Amelia the only heiress to their fortune. She was, at four, too young to be left without a guardian. Naturally, it fell on Sir Henry's brother, Sir William, to take up the position. The fool considered Amelia an ill omen and a nuisance. Due to marry the Duchess of Ellington, her thoughtless uncle arranged for her to be sent to an estate in France. There, she was raised by a governess."

"And what about my grandfather and my great-grandfather? Why didn't they stop my father from marrying my mother?"

"They too died in the same train accident. The four of them were traveling on the same train that day. Abraham and Adam, who were traveling to Edinburgh on the queen's orders, were ignorant that Henry and Evelyn were on the same train. The train was destroyed a little outside London. It was a sad state of affairs and the secret of Amelia's birth died that fateful day. I could do nothing for them as I had been ordered to stay in the mansion to guard your father and Minerva, until they returned. My orders had been that I was not to move an inch from the house and so obeyed my orders I did."

There was neither trace of sorrow nor gloating in his voice. Integra looked at the vampire curiously. It was unlike Alucard to be disinterested. His accounts of routine ghoul kills had been reported with more gusto.

"But you did," she said, when she could finally find her voice again. "You knew who she was."

"Yes, I could," he replied nonchalantly, "I could smell Abraham's blood in her veins."

"Not to mention the fact that you have a nasty habit of skulking around where you are not wanted?" Integra remarked.

Alucard smirked. "Oh yes, you can consider me the substitute for the resident ghost you English nobles are so fond of. It was, at one point, a joke that there was one in every noblemen's' manor and castle. Anyhow, Amelia was about twenty when she met Arthur. He was on one of his holidays in Paris. Despite being the playboy he was, Arthur was smitten with his supposed cousin and returned immediately to England to seek the Duke of Ellington's approval for the match."

Integra gritted her teeth as she felt the anger rise within her. "And you never said a thing! You just sat back and watched everything!"

"Why should I have interfered," answered Alucard idly. "Your family and I were not exactly on the best of terms. As far as Adam and Arthur were concerned, I was a dog and dogs have no opinions."

"Bastard," she rebuked, resisting the impulse to strangle him. "Did it please you so much to see such shame visited upon my family? How could you have ..."

He responded angrily. "I could do nothing! I suppose you think your glorious ancestors had thought of me as anything but a means to consolidate their power? For a century, I was nothing but a tool to ingrate your family to the crown. Arthur, in particular, treated me like dirt under his feet. I was no more to him than a slave and an experimental animal in his free hours."

Alucard growled. "Amelia was the only Hellsing remotely decent to me but considering her grandfather's deeds, I think it hardly damning that I ..."

He paused, his voice grew significantly softer but remained impassive. "And yet, perhaps if I had told her of the truth, I might have averted the tragedy for her. She loved your father but like you, she placed duty above her own happiness. She was determined to repay Arthur's kindness even if it kept her in a loveless marriage."

Integra stared confused at his outburst. Despite his cool demeanor, something told Integra that Alucard had deeply and sincerely regretted Amelia's death.

She forced herself to gaze out of the window. Integra's breathing was shallow and harsh as she fought to calm herself.

"She asked me to name you," Alucard said, breaking the tense silence between them.

"Really?" questioned Integra trying to sound surprised as she fought the torrent of emotions rising in her.

"You were named after a woman I met as a child; an English nurse I had while I lived in my father's house."

"An English nurse?" mouthed Integra weakly remembering her dream about the young Romanian prince: surely that was but a trick on Verdoben's part?

"I cannot remember all of my past yet. Abraham's seals took more than just my freedom," said Alucard.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Your family's spells were designed to reduce me to nothing but an obedient dog. Your great-grandfather in particular, seemed to delight in the fact how his spells took my memories. Some of them are slowly returning now that the seals have been broken. Five hundred years of information is however, not so easily consolidated."

"Alucard, I ..."

"Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been better if he had killed me when he captured me. He would be the famous demon hunter and I but one of his more glorious prey."

Integra bit her lip. Regardless of what Alucard had been like before her great grandfather subdued him, there was something horribly cruel about depriving him of his memories – even if he had been a monster. "I'm sorry," said Integra. "I didn't realise that we ..."

"Strange isn't it," he continued, "I can remember how much this lady meant to me and yet I remember nothing of her save that her name was too Integra."

Integra swallowed uneasily. "I guess we owe you an apology but not that I condone what you had done," she quickly qualified. "Unless my great-grandfather was deeply mistaken, you were a murderous monster intent on taking innocent lives."

Alucard smiled. "Deja vu," he said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"What?"

"I can still remember that day when she said the very same words."

"She? Do you mean my mother?"

"Amelia, sweet Amelia ... Had I been required to choose between her and Arthur ... Had I been able to ..."

Integra looked at his face intently. "Who would you have chosen?"

"That's my answer to know and yours to guess," he said, a wide grin crossing his face. "Although I was bound to your family, it was sometimes my choice which Hellsing I would serve."

Just then, Integra noticed a strange humming sound – it appeared to be coming from the engine of the helicopter. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the dials on the controls swing wildly out of control.

"Alucard, what's going on?" she cried in surprise as the helicopter began an erratic descent.

"Hmm, Verdorben is definitely here. I suppose he's trying to bring the helicopter down," replied Alucard, chuckling as he crossed his arms calmly. "Be prepared for a rough landing my lady."

"Alucard, this is not the time for jokes. We're going to hit the crowd of people down there!" screamed Integra. Reaching out, she began struggling with the non-responsive controls.

As they crawled out of the wreckage, Alucard looked disdainfully at the burning heap of metal which had once been a helicopter.

"Last time I'm traveling with you."

"Perhaps I am not too good with the new versions of these things?" he said mischievously. "Or do they not make them like the old models? Walter used to be extremely nifty with these things."

"Well, we didn't hit those people at least," Integra replied. "No thanks to you of course."

"Looks like you got your old man's skill with the choppers."

Impatiently, Integra gestured Alucard to be quiet. "You're a menace. I have yet to get even with you for crashing the plane in the last mission."

"It was hardly my fault."

"Fine, I'll make a note to pack extra parachutes for you the next time you're near a flying machine but look there," she said pointing at the crowd that had gathered around the foot of the path to the castle. "What's going on there?"

Pushing her way to the front of the crowd, Integra was horrified to recognise the two bodies lying on the ground. Running towards them, she knelt beside Pip and tapped his cheeks gently. To her relief, the mercenary groaned softly in response. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again.

"Don't worry about me. I'm alive but I'm not sure how Seras is. And Walter ... he ... is ..."

"Hush, save your strength," said Integra before turning to the surrounding crowd. "Get a doctor quick," she commanded. Her eyes wandered worriedly to the body of Seras half a metre away. The villagers did not move. They looked around uneasily: some at Alucard, some at their feet.

"Do as my lady says," growled Alucard. The villagers looked around nervously until four men ran off. Within minutes, they returned with a stretcher onto which they lifted Pip.

"Take good care of him," said Alucard, "If as much as one hair from his braid is missing, you have me to answer to."

The four men nodded intently.

Alucard then turned to the other villagers. "One of you, bring me some blood."

Assured that Pip's wounds would be attended too, Integra turned her attention to her other injured officer and began examining to the unconscious vampire carefully. Seras' body was badly torn up. Her limbs were twisted in the oddest directions. In the fading twilight, Seras resembled a broken marionette. Integra felt her stomach tighten as she surveyed the wounds where the flesh had been so badly mutilated she could see the bones.

"Who could have been so cruel? The wounds are all over except where it would have definitely destroyed her. It was almost as if her attacker was toying with her, trying to make her suffer as much pain as possible."

Alucard's face was contorted with rage as he lifted his protege.

"How dare he do this to my child. I swear he will pay tenfold for all that he has inflicted upon us."

"Alucard," said Integra. She looked around the crowd fearfully, gripped with terror as she realised that Walter was nowhere to be seen. "Walter, where is he?"

"We will go up for him," said Alucard walking to the nearest tree. Gently, he laid Seras onto the soft ground.

"Something has scared them," said Integra as she followed closely behind. "Can these people be trusted?"

"They will not and do not dare betray me. In any case, I do not doubt the loyalty of the village head and the doctor. Behold they come."

Integra looked up to see two villagers walking towards them. One of them held out a packet which Integra quickly recognised to be a packet of blood.

"I must ask you, on Seras' behalf, for some of yours now," said Alucard.

Integra said nothing but held out her hand. She averted her sight from the blood pack, shivering as she fought her lust for it.

"Thank you Integra."

Integra watched, both in horror and in intrigue as a strange glowing sigil appeared on Seras' forehead. Alucard had bitten both his wrist and her finger before smearing both their blood onto Seras' forehead. Chanting over the young vampire's body, he emptied the contents of the blood pack over her.

"Alucard," Integra mouthed breathlessly. "What did you just do?"

"Shh," said the vampire. To Integra's surprise, the strange red sigil, began covering the rest of Seras' body like a growing vine. As the sigil spread, the deep gnashes on Seras' body began healing. Recovery was slow but sure.

Alucard turned to the village head and the doctor. "Guard her and the other man well. Take care of things for me until I return."

The two men nodded.

"She will live to fight another night but come, we must leave now. I swear I will savour his destruction this time," said Alucard darkly as he took Integra's hand.

Special thanks to StarlightDancerweb.de for the pointers on German


	8. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – SUN DOWN, AWAKE AND ARISE_

Standing in the garden, Integra frowned as she mentally tried to reconcile the derelict ruins with the pretty grounds that had stood in its place a week ago. Although she would never admit it to Alucard, Integra grudgingly conceded to herself that had the circumstances of her last visit been more pleasant, she would have enjoyed her stay at the castle.

"What happened here?" she remarked. "It wasn't like this the last time we were here. It is almost as if war took place here."

"Don't you remember?"

"No, actually I don't," answered Integra. "The last part of my visit here, as far as I can remember, involved me waking up from that nightmare of Rip and engaging in a brief screaming match with you."

"Which you passed out in the middle of," added Alucard with a wry grin.

"I did?"

"And not a minute too soon may I add. You were about to hit me with one of the chairs in the dining hall."

Integra smiled in spite of herself. "I find it hard to believe that a big bad vampire like you would be afraid of a little girl like me."

"The chairs in that room my dear child," chided Alucard, but not without dry humour, "Were antiques left over from my father's time. I'm usually not too attached to material possessions but it isn't easy to find craftsmen with the necessary skills these days to make good chairs. I will miss them, the chairs, I mean. Anyhow," he continued, "Shortly after Rip's intrusion, Verdorben's lackeys attacked the castle. As I could sense that Verdorben was approaching the castle, and as I felt Walter's and Sera's presence in the village, I thought it best to return you to the safety of the flock first before meeting up with you later, of course."

Integra blinked in surprise at his last remark. "Verdorben himself attacked the castle?"

Alucard shrugged. "The damage caused when I fought his men was minimal but our fight left the place in ruins. I managed to trap him on these grounds but regrettably, I could not finish him off myself. Not without your help."

Integra stared at Alucard's. There was something strange in his voice, an emotion she could not quite identify.

"And how did it come to be that I landed up outside Walter's hotel door if I had passed out in the castle?" Integra asked. "Did I stumble down to the village in the chaos? Secondly, what do you mean when you say you couldn't finish Verdorben off by yourself?"

"One question at a time, missy," replied Alucard chuckling. "After finishing off his welcoming party, I carried you down to the village myself. I was amazed how you slept through the whole ordeal – just like a baby. However, on retrospect, it was for the best. It was impertinent that I got you out of the way before Verdorben got here and I'm not sure I could have done it without much fuss had you been conscious."

"I don't understand. What is the whole purpose of this charade?" Integra interrupted. "You couldn't have kidnapped me from England only to return me at the drop of the hat. Besides, if Verdorben is after me, wouldn't it have been more dangerous to have fostered me off to Walter? And for all intents and purposes, why would I be of any interest to him?"

Alucard laughed. "He realises as I did, the irony is his failure to fully convert you has made you the only weak chink in his armour."

Integra stared confusedly at her companion. "I don't understand. Explain yourself."

"Both of us are of his blood. I have chosen to accept what I am while you fight it. Because of your choice, you lack the strength to overcome him. However, by the same turn of the coin, because I am no longer human, I can never truly vanquish him."

"I don't understand. Why do you need my involvement in this? Won't any human suffice?"

"No. Of his children, you are the only one who remains human. Naturally, this means you are the only one who can destroy him," replied Alucard. "He cannot be slain by mortal nor immortal hand, nor by one not of his blood. Strangely, you are the only one who can fulfil the conditions. As such, all hope would have been lost had he managed to get to you. Nothing would please me more than to see you shed your pathetic humanity but not now, not until he is vanquished."

"I don't think I follow your reasoning, Alucard," she replied, crossing her arms. "Either explain yourself or stop speaking in riddles."

"Your grandfather's books were extremely helpful to pass time but to cut a long story short, no human can kill a vampire as ancient as Verdorben. In the books, it is recorded that only a child of his blood can take his life. And yet," he paused, "the conflicting rule of the game is that once a child of the blood becomes a vampire, he can never kill this sire ..."

"So he or she must abstain from blood and remain human," filled in Integra quickly. "It's almost like werewolf legend."

"Strangely, yes. Werewolves aside, in those circumstances, my only choice was to send you to a safer place until I had contained Verdorben sufficiently enough for you to finish him off. Had you died, you would have been fully embraced and all my efforts would have been in naught. Trapping Verdorben within this castle proved a more difficult task than I had expected but it was not impossible. Although I must admit I had underestimated Walter's resources. Fortunately for me, he had not gone far with you."

Integra smiled bitterly as she walked towards the doors to the castle. She was about to turn the heavy handle when she muttered quietly, "So that makes me your trump card. I am but once more a pawn in a game beyond my control."

Alucard said nothing but watched her until she had pushed open the heavy doors. "No," he said quietly, walking towards her, "Not a pawn my child, but a deadly queen."

----------

Seras's eyes flew open. As she focused her vision, she found a group of villagers circled anxiously around her.

"The young miss is awake," murmured someone in the crowd.

"Where am I?" mouthed Seras weakly.

"You're safe. Your master and another has gone up to the castle."

"No ... he doesn't know who they are fighting," said Seras. She struggled to keep awake but drowsiness soon overwhelmed her.

----------

"Where did all these ghouls come from?" Integra cursed silently.

Deftly ducking from the ghoul that had lugged at her, she quickly shot its head off. Looking around, she was pleased to note the effect on the remaining ghouls as the body hit the ground with a dull thud. A sickening crunch was heard before the ghoul burst into dust. Earlier, the ghouls had been attacking Alucard and herself with reckless abandon. The reduction in their numbers appeared however, to have made them more wary, thus giving her time to react more carefully herself.

"You overestimate them," said Alucard, ignoring the cries of fury from the ghouls around him as he tore their heads off with ease. "Don't forget, they are but mindless zombies – their role is merely canon fodder. The leader should appear soon."

Integra smiled grimly as she scanned the room to count the remaining ghouls. On one hand, it was good news that they had reduced the numbers of ghouls to about twenty. Not bad for fifteen minutes work considering more than seventy had ambushed them as they entered the dining hall. On the other hand, she was running out of ammunition. Integra shot a wary glance at her remaining magazine clips and frowned.

'One clip left. If only I had my saber," she mumbled. "It was made of blessed silver and my best bet when my bullets were out,' she grumbled.

"Don't fret yourself out," laughed Alucard as he brought the count of ghouls in the hall to seven. "If you don't miss, six bullets are good enough to take down another six."

Integra shot a furious glare at him as she quickly reloaded her gun. With lightning reflexes that could have only been obtained by years of practice, she raised the barrel and fired six shots at the charging mob.

Alucard whistled in grudging admiration as seven zombies fell to the ground. "That was good shooting, for a human," he remarked and threw one of his spare clips towards Integra. She caught it and quickly reloaded her guns.

"Well, that's the lot I believe. Nice warm up I must say."

"In answer to your earlier remark on my shooting, let it be known that I learn only from the best," Integra replied before raising her guns once more (she had picked up an extra firearm one of the ghouls had dropped – from the looks of the drabs that remained on him, he must have been a guard or something).

Alucard's eyes widened momentarily as she fired two shots towards him but burst out into maniacal laughter as two ghouls fell behind him, one on his left and the other on his right.

"Show off," he chided good humouredly. "And I am embarrassed to say for once that the pupil has beaten the master."

About to say something in retort, Integra's attention was diverted by the feeling that someone or something was gripping her foot. Turning, she found a ghoul writhed on the floor beneath her with its other arm and two legs torn off. Integra stiffened for a moment as she recognised the poor creature – it had been the young kitchen hand who broke a stool in the kitchen. Sensing her hesitation, Alucard quickly fired a shot between the ghoul's eyes.

"There is no cure for them once they've been changed."

"I know but it doesn't make the whole matter less distasteful," she replied. "I myself have always said that the best we can do is to give them a quick release but ..." she trailed off, shuddering at the memory of the men she had to put to rest following the Valentines' attack.

Alucard looked amusedly at Integra. "I noticed you got them all between the eyes. Was it necessary mercy? Seras wouldn't have been half as precise in her shots."

Integra clicked her tongue in annoyance. "No," she spat, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "I was trying to be funny. "As much as I got my shooting skills from Walter, showing off I learnt from you."

Alucard smiled uneasily at her words.

"What's that look supposed to mean?" Integra asked before she peered around the corners carefully for any ghouls that might still be around.

"Integra, there is something I must ..."

"Well, having fun aren't we?" interrupted a shrill voice from the other end of the hall.

Integra and Alucard stiffened involuntarily. They stared warily at the dark corridor from which the voice had called. Integra's eyes widened as a familiar figure emerged from the darkness.

"Let us pass Minerva," snarled Alucard as the other vampire stepped into the hall. "I don't really care if you are Minerva or Rip. I've killed you once and I can do it again."

Rip van Winkle (or the former Lady Minerva) laughed. "I doubt it dog. In any case, even if you are immortal, the same cannot be said of your charge. You have no idea how much I thirst for this wretch's blood!"

Integra glanced uncertainly at the vampire who had once been her grandfather's wife. "Lady Minerva. I beseech you. Please let us pass. I need to get to Walter. He's hurt, I know it."

Rip shook her finger warningly. "Ah ah ah, dearie ... worry about yourself instead, slut. You can't help him if you can't save yourself."

"Hold your tongue Rip or I will tear it from your filthy mouth," warned Alucard.

"Oh yes, the knight protests," mocked Rip. "You were always on her side, weren't you? I wonder what allure this harlot holds for you too. Did you enjoy a romp or two in her bed? Or did the three of you spend more time together than you were letting on?"

Integra stared at Rip in confusion. Why was this woman, who was once family, now a vampire? Why was Minerva filled with so much hatred for her mother and Walter?

Integra had no memories of her grandmother as the old lady had passed away when she was very little. All she could remember of Lady Minerva was her stern expression – something that was captured in all the old lady's portraits. Integra remembered how they had always unnerved her as a child. The portraits in her father's study seemed always to be scowling at her.

But the portraits had been of an extremely aged Lady Minerva – until Alucard's confirmation, Integra could not tell that the portraits had been of this same woman now standing in front of her.

"Please Lady Minerva, let us pass."

"Hold your tongue, you hussy. Are you stupid or hard of hearing? You shall get to your lover only if you can defeat me - which I seriously doubt. You've escaped me too often, you adulterous bitch."

"What?" cried Integra, more confused than before. "What are you talking about? We're talking about Walter; it's father's best friend."

"Fine man your father was. If it hadn't been for that Indian bitch, he would never have abandoned me and Arthur," snarled Rip. "You've inherited her blood, you slut. You stole my son and I will never forgive you for shaming his bed and bearing that bastard."

Rip smiled oddly as she aimed her gun at Integra. "Enough talk, hussy, it is time for you to cross the Styx and join your mother. That shameless traitor will follow soon. Lord Verdoben has promised me both your heads, so ready your fare for Charon."

With alarming speed, Rip sped towards them. Integra barely ducked as the vampire fired a rapid series of bullets towards her.

"Beware the silver in the bullets, wretch," mocked Rip as she laughed insanely. "You put quite a few in my son's body that night you awoke this dog. Let me return the favour for my poor, poor, Richard."

Even as she lunged towards Integra, Rip fired her rifle in Alucard's direction.

"Integra, be careful," growled Alucard as he ducked behind a column, "there are bullets coming from behind towards you."

Instinctively Integra turned her head. To Integra's horror, the bullets that she had ducked earlier were heading in her direction. She rolled quickly onto her right to avoid both the bullets and Rip. Integra smiled in secret satisfaction as the vampire caught off guard, ran into a wall.

Alucard's cry of warning woke her from her short moment of triumphant. "Don't dream, child! They're heading in your direction again!"

Integra ran in desperation, weaving between the columns in the room as she sought to avoid Rip's bullets. A quick glance from the corner of her eye confirmed what she feared. Although two bullets had been stopped by the columns, a good number was still trailing her. It was almost as if there was a detection device on the bullets. How else would they be following her and Alucard as if missiles?

Alucard fired at Rip from behind an upturned table – a curse left his lips as her bullets quickly diverted their course to neutralise his attack.

Integra took advantage of the situation to fire her remaining bullet at Rip. She prayed that the bullet would hit its target before Rip was aware of its presence – but luck was not on her side. Snarling in anger, Rip raised her gun and fired against the oncoming bullet.

'Now Alucard,' screamed Integra silently as Alucard fired his guns at Rip at the same time.

Integra grimaced as a bullet grazed her knee. Two shots had hit her in the arm. As she held her bleeding limb, Integra glared angrily at her triumphant foe. The dull sound of an empty barrel in the middle of Alucard's last attack sounded the bitter fact she and Alucard had no more ammunition left. While one of their bullets had gotten the vampire in her shoulder, thus slowing Rip down somewhat, it was hardly enough. A numbing pain in her knee made Integra keenly aware that she was not as lucky as she had thought - one of Rip's bullets had found its way there, rendering her almost immobile. Tossing off Alucard as if a rag doll, Rip laughed as she took advantage of Integra's incapacity to pelt the injured Integra with a torrent of bullets.

"Give it up you fools. With Lord Verdoben in this place, there is no way I can lose. Not quite the easy target I had been then, am I, Alucard?"

As her death seemed almost imminent, Integra could not help but close her eyes in a rare moment of terror. She heard a strange laughter from Alucard – one that sounded like a cross between anger and insane pleasure. Integra struggled to open her eyes but they resisted. When she could finally open them again, she was shocked to see a bloodied and bullet riddled Alucard standing in front of her. In a moment of desperation, Alucard had thrown himself in front of Integra, shielding her from all the bullets Rip had meant for her with his body. Integra watched horrified as Alucard's body disintegrated into a bloody mess. Laughing manically over the spilled remains of Alucard, Rip pressed the butt of her rifle furiously on the ground - spreading what was left of Alucard all over the dusty castle floor. Satisfied with her handiwork, the vampire approached Integra once more.

"No more bullets left girlie. Good fighting for a human but not quite good enough. I know he's not so easily defeated but the time he will need to regenerate from this is enough time for me to kill you. While I would love to put so much bullets through his remains that there won't be enough of him left to form anything, I might have more pleasure tearing him apart myself."

Integra laughed. "I don't think so. Minerva, I pity you."

"What?" came the shocked reply. "No matter, say your prayers, wretch. Your dark hero should meet you in hell soon." Still smiling, Rip placed the barrel of her gun against Integra's chest.

About to pull the trigger, Rip screamed in surprise as Alucard lifted her by her throat from behind. She tore at Alucard screeching, but found herself clutching at air. Alucard was out of her reach.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Simple, I am who I am. Like our play acting?"

"Let go of me. Put me down now dog or you and my gun will have some words to exchange!"

"Rip, you are absolutely pathetic for one of our kind," laughed Alucard. "Can you not fight with anything other than firearms? No matter, say your goodbyes before I tear your head off. For the fact you were once a Hellsing, I will make this quick and relatively painless."

At his words, Rip stopped struggling. As she stared at Alucard, an evil smile crossed her face. Turning then to look at Integra, she lifted a bloodied finger in her direction, "Hellsing? Speaking of Hellsing, that brat will never know will she? How long do you intend to keep it from her? The horror and the shame of it all ... the horror and the shame ..."

"You talk too much," warned Alucard. His voice appeared calm but fury was written all over his face.

Integra closed her eyes as images not from her own memories suddenly invaded her mind. Of the images, the most vivid was that of a woman and a child being carried out Alucard. Both of them were covered with blood. As the Alucard in her vision looked up, Integra was surprised to see a look on anguish on his face. Just then, a great pain seized her head and Integra fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"She does not know. Does she? She doesn't know your inv-olve-eme-nt in her ..." sputtered Rip as the hold on her throat tightened.

"Hold your tongue!" bellowed Alucard.

As the train of images broke, Integra looked up weakly. "No. Don't kill her yet. I have things to ask her. Alucard, let her down first."

"She thinks she is her own ch-"

"Goodbye Minerva," said Alucard darkly. "No more will I tolerate you."

Integra struggled to her feet, determined to make Alucard let Rip down. It was however, too late. As Integra watched, black flames erupted from Alucard's hand. Within seconds, the flames had engulfed both vampires. Rip screamed in agony as the black flames devoured her greedily. The flames did not appear to have any effect on Alucard. Rip was soon reduced to nothing but a pile of dust. Snorting in disgust, Alucard walked out from the flames unharmed. At this moment, the flames died out, disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Integra. Running up to her companion, she shook the vampire furiously. "She was about to tell us something important."

"And you believe she would have told you something for your good?"

At his words, Integra froze. She turned slowly to stare at the pile of dust at Alucard's feet. Releasing her grip on his coat, she muttered quietly "I ... I'm sorry Alucard but ..."

Alucard said nothing but the look on his face was almost sympathetic.

"I wanted to know," she said sighing as she lowered her head. "I suppose I should be used to this. This is not the first time someone in the family has tried to kill me."

Alucard said nothing but placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're almost there. Come on now."

Mutely, Integra nodded. She took one last look at the pile of dust that had once been her grandmother, before pulling open the oak doors before her.

'Verdorben will pay for what he has done,' she swore as she stepped over the doorway. 'I will not forgive him for this.'

To Integra's surprise, she found Alucard and herself standing in the middle of a lush tropical garden. The doors which had just been behind them, had disappeared.

"Stop your foolish tricks Verdoben," cried Alucard. "I know my dinning room does not lead to the garden. Pansy magician games will get you nowhere."

A low laughter was heard.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Integra saw a figure sitting under a huge tree in a corner of the garden. "Who's there?" she called out uncertainly, trying to catch sight of the person's face.

As the figure got up and began walking towards them, it said, "So my dear brother, we meet again."

'Brother? Is he Alucard's brother?' Integra wondered before recognising the owner of the voice.

It was Walter.

Integra looked horror-stricken at an equally surprised Alucard.

"You don't look too happy to see me," said Walter as he approached. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, brother? We have not met for more than a few centuries, if my memory doesn't fail me."

Alucard snarled angrily in response. "Leave Walter out of this, Verdorben. You've always been a coward but blackmail of this sort is beneath even the likes of you!"

An evil smirk crossed Walter's face. "But dear Alucard, you've destroyed my last human host. So surely you cannot expect me to refuse this man who so willingly walked into my web, old as he is."

Integra tried to take a step forward but felt as if she had been petrified. She could not move a muscle.

"Run, I'll deal with him first," hissed Alucard as he reached for his guns.

"I ... I can't move."

"What?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Verdorben snapped his fingers. A multitude of dark shadowy hands burst out from Alucard's and Integra's shadows, grabbing onto their respective surprised owners.

"What dark sorcery is this?" yelled Alucard as he struggled furiously against the hold on him.

"Coming from you, it is hilarious. You think you can defeat me? Arrogance has always been your forte and your weakness Alucard," mocked Verdoben. "It is true that you got the better of me by surprise the first time but if this gives you the idea you are anywhere close to my powers, you are sorely mistaken. Yes it is annoying to have to let you have the pleasure of destroying my body once more but it is a fair trade for the girl."

"Damn you monster," cursed Alucard. "You have tricked me!"

"Don't struggle so, my foolish son. Your powers are useless in my presence," laughed Verdorben. "But it's the girl I'm interested in at this moment," he said, turning towards Integra.

Integra blinked as she swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill out. Sharp pains were wrecking through her whole body, especially where the hands were holding onto her.

"I'll never become your child," she snarled defiantly, determined not to show her signs of her physical discomfort. "I am Integra Hellsing and I will never become a vampire!"

Verdorben laughed. "No, I'm not going to embrace you tonight. That is too merciful for one with your pride. Instead I am going to do this."

Integra stared in amazement as she realised that she and Walter had been transported to the highest tower in the castle.

"Are you going to throw me into the ravine below?" she asked angrily, struggling even as the hands held her fast.

"No, not you," chuckled Verdorben. Walking to the edge of the tower where part of the wall had collapsed, he laughed sinisterly. "Just him ..."

Integra watched in horror. "No," she screamed.

"Say goodbye," said Verdorben as he stepped into the darkness below. "He did love you so."

Integra fell to her knees as her shadowy bonds disappeared. "Walter!" she screamed in anguish. She struggled to get up and to take a step towards the spot from which Verdorben had jumped. However, the searing pain which was now concentrated in her head was so intense that she could no longer see anything.

'All is lost,' she thought before she passed out.

----------

_One week later, in London ..._

Integra flipped the medical reports worriedly. It had been one week since Doctor Trevor had found them and arranged to fly them all back to England. Her second greatest worry had been how she would explain her absence from Hellsing to the Round Table. Fortunately, the good Doctor had the good sense to cover her absence with the excuse of a relapse of pneumonia.

'I guess that leaves only the question of how we were going to explain the drastic change of hair color. Perhaps I should speak to Seras about a good hairdresser,' thought Integra.

She looked up as she heard a small knock on the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes Seras?" said Integra to the young vampire who had just entered her room.

"There's something that has just arrived for you."

"Leave it there please. It's almost time for me to go see Walter. I'll attend to it, whatever it is, in a while."

"Sir, pardon me for saying this," stammered Seras, "but I think you should come see it now."

----------

"My goodness," Integra gasped as Seras caught hold of her. "It cannot be ..."

As much as it horrified her, Integra found herself unable to tear her gaze from the portrait. There was no mistake, someone had finished the portrait of the woman with the white hair, the same one that had caught her attention in Alucard's castle.

"But why? And how could he have known that this would have happened?" she stammered, looking confusedly from Seras to Pip. "Is this some prank?"

"We received a call from the British Museum this morning, Sir," said Pip. "They informed us that an antique from Romania had arrived for you. We were most surprised to see this ourselves. Stranger still is the fact that as Seras took hold of the portrait, she had a vision of Alucard painting this picture of you."

"I am afraid that is so Sir. This was sent with to the Museum along with the portrait," said Seras uncertainly, holding out a thin yellowish envelope. "Perhaps you should have a look at it."

Attempting to steady her shivering fingers, Integra broke the seal on the envelope.

_Dear child_

_You have asked me about Amelia. There is so much to say and so little time for this story that is not mine alone to tell._

_It is as you have been shown - your father is not Arthur. Arthur never knew that Amelia was his half-sister nor did he know of her affair leading up to your birth. He was bitterly suspicious of me at one time – how ironic that the only thing testifying to my innocence is the fact vampires cannot sire human children._

_However, trust not the visions – as I warned you, Verdorben is a corruptor of all things, even of what appears to be the truth. Be patient little child, in a while all will become known._

_I suppose you have figured this as much. I do not know whether my confirmation of your parentage comes as a blow or a relief to you. There are however, two more pressing issues I have to bring to your attention. I suspect from recent events, that our mutual enemy had not acted alone. I cannot rest until I have tracked down his accomplices. Until I find them, my revenge on the demon cannot be complete. I will return as soon as I can. Be patient, it may be two moons before we meet again. In the meanwhile, watch your back. Your fiancee and his family are not to be trusted, nor is Commander Josef all that he seems. There are traitors even amongst your troops: trust no one until you are sure they are worthy of it._

_Hold your counsel carefully but I believe my child will be a useful ally._

_Secondly, while it is your choice whether or not to accept the match the Queen has arranged for you, will you marry the son of your mother's murderer?_

_We will meet again and when all is done, I swear I will reveal the whole truth about Amelia to you. Take care of your father until he awakes – hate him not, he never knew._

_ Alucard_

"What is wrong Sir? Sir?"

Integra said nothing but stared at the letter in her hands.

Inside the room, the curtains fluttered wildly. The leaves outside the window however, stood deathly still.

----------

Sitting beside the oak tree in Alucard's ruined castle, a man smiled. "We will meet again Magus. We will meet again ... wait for me my little brother."

END OF PART ONE


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – THE NEVERENDING NIGHTMARE

She glanced round warily. There was nothing around her, only an eerie darkness. She knew it was a nightmare but realization did not making the whole thing less disconcerting.

Ignoring her nervousness, she tried to wave her arms in front of her, desperate to feel if there was anything around her but discovered to her horror that she could not feel her arms. Almost cursing in panic, she tried to move her feet to run. A terrible cold seized her heart as she realized that she too could not feel her feet, or for that matter, any other part of her body below her neck.

'No, this is just a nightmare,' she thought as she tried to figure a way to calm herself down. 'Get a grip on yourself. This is only a dream.'

Just then, a second voice in her head remarked, 'But if it is merely an illusion of the mind, then why, Integra, are you so terrified?'

Gnashing her teeth in defiance at her circumstances, Integra looked around for something that she perhaps could use to her advantage. This was when she spotted a mirror in front of her. Integra watched cautiously as she realized that the mirror was suddenly flying towards her. Despite her confusion and distress, she could not help but notice that the mirror was very old and beautiful. The frame of the mirror was made of bronze and intricate carvings adorned the frame - had she been in different circumstances, she would have admired it with amazement rather than trepidation. Moreover, she soon forgot her admiration as to its beauty for she found herself terror stricken, unable to tear her eyes from the reflection in the mirror. For staring back at her from the mirror was the reflection of her head - and only her head. Her cheeks and her neck, or what was left of latter, were smeared with blood, blood she supposed was hers. Where her body should have stood, there was only a stool. Her hair was soaked in blood from below her ears and it draped the stool stiffly as if a shroud.

Despite her ability to remain relatively calm in most situations, Integra found herself petrified beyond her imagination. Her heartbeat (despite the apparent absence of her heart) pounded loudly in her ears.

"No, no ... please let me wake up from this nightmare. This cannot be real," she muttered, as if a spell to make everything alright. "Please, no, not again. Please let me wake up."

A hatefully familiar voice mocked her from the quiet. "Do you not like this, little brother? I thought you would appreciate me waking you now that I too slumber no more."

Integra bit her lip angrily as she tried desperately to seek out Verdoben in this nightmarish world of his. She would not cry in front of him nor show any signs of the fear she was feeling. She would not allow her tormentor the pleasure of seeing how horribly helpless and afraid he was making her feel in this series of unending nightmares – nightmares from which she could not awake and which now threatened to push her over the brink of sanity. She had been nervous and disturbed since her return to England. Walter had been found barely alive and there had been questions about her absence from the Round Table meetings. The last she remembered of the waking world was that she had gone to bed the night after Alucard's painting had arrived (this was barely a week since her return to England). Her inability to awake since coupled with the assault of each nightmare was whittling away at her already battered mental defence. She could not tell how much more she could bear to hear Verdoben's voice mocking at her although there was no telling how much time had passed in the waking world.

Aware of the effect the ghastly image was having on her, she tried to close her eyelids or to look away but both her eyelids and eyes refused to obey, forcing her to continue to gaze upon her own reflection.

"Damn you, Verdoben but this is but a nightmare. This is not real. Any time now, I will wake up," she said, even as she repeated the phrase which provided the last shred of hope she was clinging desperately on to. "Wake up Integra, wake up."

"What makes you think this is only an illusion."

"This is a dream and no more. I will not let you take my mind."

"Is that so, a mere dream we are in, you say," taunted the voice of Verdorben but he finally seemed content to leave her.

After what seemed hours of being forced to look into the mirror, her torture unmitigated by her attempts to convince herself that this was but a nightmare from which she would wake up, Integra realized that the image in the mirror had changed. She could not tell you how it had changed, merely that the face now looking back at her was slightly different. It was a face that looked both strangely like hers and yet quite different at the same time. For one, it looked like it belonged to a young man instead of to a young woman. She supposed that if she ever had a brother or perhaps even a son, this would probably be what he would look like.

It was then Integra noticed that the face in the mirror was gazing back at her sadly. The look in his eyes was not unkind and his sympathetic demeanor did in fact, somewhat alleviate her terror. However, the pained look that then appeared in his expression unnerved her. It was almost as if he was consoling her and reprimanding her at the same time. Feeling extremely foolish, but determined to gain some control of the situation, she spoke as bravely as she could.

"Who are you? Are you another of Verdoben's mind tricks?"

"Before you proceed, I must warn you that you may only ask three questions; for in his perverse humor, my brother only allows us only three exchanges."

Integra replied determinedly. "I thank you for your warning but I must know who you are. For if you do not state who you are, I cannot tell if you are friend or foe."

"Very well," the young man answered. "My name is Magnus. I am you and you are I. I am who you were and you are who I have become. We are the one and the same, Integra, and yet different people."

"But," she spluttered, flabbergasted at the reply. "That doesn't make sense. Tell me, what's this all about? I am not to be mocked," she cried – she felt ridiculous. How could she have taken this to be any more than the sick joke it was meant to be?

"This is just a nightmare isn't it?"

A wicked laughter broke out in the air.

Magnus frowned. "That question was ill posed, Integra. This is a warning. I come with the intent to warn you of the horror that you must face. Ask your final question carefully for I wish I could but thwart his curse that prevents me from answering you more than three times."

The steeliness in Magnus's voice jolted her back into reality – or at least this warped form in which she was trapped. Despite her confusion, she knew that this was no ordinary nightmare. Despite her initial disbelief, she knew that Magnus was perhaps, her only chance at figuring out her entanglement with Verdoben.

She breathed in deeply, willing herself to calm down. "Magnus, tell me, who is Verdoben? What does he want with me? How is he related to all this?"

"Two questions too many," chided Magnus but she could tell from his expression that he would not deny her the answers. "But wisely put for I can answer them as one."

Just then, the air around them turned painfully cold as the mirror began to shake.

"This never-ending nightmare is his revenge for a long time ago, I sealed his body and soul beneath the ground."

Magnus paused briefly before continuing. "To prevent our tragedy from spilling over the earth, I separated our conscious from reality, never to be released until the day the earth would exist no more. Because of what I had done, my soul, like his, would never enter the gates of heaven, nor find rest or peace. We could have slept until the Day of Judgment, Integra, but alas, you have unwished all I have done."

"I?"

Magnus ignored her interruption, speaking more quickly as the cracks spread rapidly over the surface of the mirror. "Painful as it was, was the loss of your men and the sorrow of a vampire justification for unleashing this ancient horror on the world?"

"I don't understand," muttered Integra. "Are you saying that I am responsible for Verdoben's existence?"

"Not for his existence. That is my transgression to bear. However, you have brought him back and all is too late for your time. The wheels are in motion. He will soon return in full strength and he will destroy this world, this world that he hates so much because of us," said Magnus, his voice growing fainter by the moment. Integra panicked as she strained to catch sight of his rapidly fading image.

"You must warn Alucard. He is innocent. I must not let her soul be caught up in all of this again. Speak to his child for she suspects despite everything."

"No, wait, don't go," cried Integra. "What do you mean? What does Seras know?"

Her pleas were however to no avail, for the mirror finally shattered violently. Although she strained to peer into its broken shards, she saw no more of him. The strange world about her started to swirl and she knew that the dreams had finally come to an end. However, even as her mind coaxed her back into the waking world, she thought she caught sight of an image of Seras crying in the broken pieces of the mirror. The young vampire was missing an arm and cradling the lifeless body of Pip.

'What happened,' thought Integra. 'Is this a premonition of what is to come or that which has happened?' This was when she felt a sharp pain in her chest – she was gasping for air. Although she struggled to open her eyes or to at least cry out, Integra found that she was unable to. She was awake but unable to muster enough strength to move either her eyelids or her lips. It was almost as if she had lost control of her body.

Her confusion and turmoil was undetected by Pip and Seras who were peering above her sleeping form, in concern.

"Sir Integra" said Seras, propping up the pillows behind her to ease her breathing. "You'll be alright, please hang on. I will go get ..."

Integra tried once more to open her mouth to answer but any reply - even had she been able to produce one, was drowned out by a series of uncontrollable and violent coughs. Pain wrecked through her body and tears sprang from her eyes as she felt as if her lungs would burst.

"Quick," said Pip to Seras as he lifted Integra up and began rubbing her back in an effort to alleviate her coughing. "Get the doctor, the phone's by the dresser."

Quick as lightning, Seras ran to the dresser at the end of the bed. However, as she was about to dial Dr Trevor's number, she heard a shout from Pip.

"Oh shit, no, what the hell is this?"

Seras turned, the phone falling from her hand as she witnessed a pale Pip attempting to pull Integra away from the bed. He was staring at a spot on the sheets that now lay in front of Integra. A pool of blood had formed and with each cough, Integra was throwing up more and more blood – that in itself was worrying enough but the blood was a dark red color and as it flowed towards the spot on which the first drops had landed, it seemed to pulsate as if it had a life of its own. The young vampire stared, petrified in horror as Integra's cough grew worse and as she began heaving up more of that strange blood.

Forcing herself to concentrate, Seras screamed. "Pip, get out of here with Sir Integra immediately!"

Even then, Seras was not prepared for the sight of a dozen hands that looked like they were made of blood too, emerging from the blood that Integra had coughed up. The mercenary was unfortunately, more shocked than she was and he merely stared, transfixed in fear at the horror in front of him. Instinctively, Seras dived towards Pip and Integra, not knowing what she should do save that she had to get them out of the way: scooping up Integra's limp body and knocking a terrified Pip off the bed, the young vampire barely averted the reach of the bloodied hands before throwing her body protectively in front of Integra's and Pip's.

The hands, each appearing to have a life of their own, hissed in fury. "She is ours. She is ours," they snarled angrily.

Seras glanced desperately at the bedroom door but realized that three of the hands had already thrown themselves against it, holding it shut.

'How am I going to get us out now?' she wondered. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Pip was slowly rising to stand behind her. Carefully, he lifted Integra with one hand, reaching into his pockets with the other.

'What are you doing,' Seras screamed to Pip telepathically. 'Even if you are armed, you don't have enough silver against this demon.' At the same time, she cursed herself angrily, wishing she had paid more attention to Alucard's nagging about her lack of sorcery abilities.

'What makes you think I'm trying to reach for a gun?'

'Well, don't do anything foolish,' she retorted even as she kept a wary eye on the bloody hands. For some reason, the hands or whoever was controlling them, appeared not to have expected Seras' presence. The hands had stopped their advance towards Integra and were (or appeared to be) now instead, studying her cautiously.

'Look, the windows are just a little to your right. It's a little dangerous but it's our only shot. When I say so, you run like hell and jump through it!'

'I don't think so, Vicky, we are rather high up ... for another, what's going to happen to you?'

'That's what you're here for. Now, I'm going to try to distract them. Run like hell at my signal and whatever you do, make sure Sir Integra stays in one piece.'

Seras ignored Pip's mental retorts. Taking a step forward, she gingerly faced the approaching hands. She nervously eyed the three hands on the door and the other nine hissing sinisterly. Could she really fight or distract the hands long enough for Pip to escape with Integra through the window?

"Tell me, who the hell is your master?"

"It doesn't matter," screeched the remaining hands. As if suddenly aware of her ploy, they sped towards her and Pip, each hand taking the form of a sharpened claw. "Nothing matters. Die the two of you and give us the woman. The curse is starting. There is no escape."

'Now,' screamed Seras even as she cowered in terror. She raised her arms instinctively in a feeble attempt to meet the attack of the hands. Surely this was the end but it would be worth it if Pip and Integra could get away. To her surprise, instead of experiencing gut wrenching pain or being torn apart, she felt nothing but her own hand rested against her chest. A great hissing sound could be heard from the hands. Seras watched dumbfounded as the hands sank back into the pool from which they had emerged. Two broken bottles lay near the blood pool that was now boiling furiously. The chain around her neck was broken, a chain from which she had worn the vial of holy water Walter had given her. The butler had given a bottle each to her and Pip to prevent Alucard from reading their thoughts during their attempts to hunt down Alucard's and Sir Integra's whereabouts. Although convinced in the end that Alucard had not meant Integra any harm, Seras had kept the bottle around as a good luck charm. Pip appeared to have done something similar and in their panic, both of them must have flung their respective vials of holy water at their assailants. Seras shuddered as the most terrible wails could now be heard from the writhing hands.

"We have failed the master. We will be punished," they howled as the pool from which they had emerged swallowed them up greedily. "Oh master Agi, please forgive us."

Seras and Pip stared at the now dried up blood stain on the bedsheets. Convinced that the hands were no more a threat, and thus relieved that they had somehow miraculously survived an incredible attempt on Sir Integra's life, the pair sank to the floor in utter exhaustion.

"What the hell was that thing?" whispered Pip weakly when he could find his tongue again.

"I don't know," Seras replied, panting in spite of the fact that she did not need to breathe. A part of her remarked dryly that it was yet another sign that she had yet to master the fine art of being an undead.

Pip lifted Integra slowly, unaware that she had been awake through the whole ordeal. "Any news from Alucard yet? I am quite sure he would be one of the rare few beings on this earth who would know what this all means. Considering the bad news we have been having so far, please tell me you know where he is."

"I'm afraid not," replied Seras as she rose shakily from the floor. "I have not heard anything from Master since that day he saved us. Pip, let me carry her downstairs. You go get Walter. I think we should get them both to the doctor's before anything else happens."

----------

In what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, three men turned away from an upturned copper basin. The first man was tall and handsome. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He was fashionably dressed and his short crop of raven hair was a contrast to the robes and long white tresses of his companion. The third man was much older and about a head shorter, about sixty and was dressed like a soldier.

"So my lord Agi," whispered the tallest man, looking at the blood on the floor with distaste. "We did not expect him to have left a young one to protect her. What will our next step be?"

"We wait," said Agi – he had the appearance of a boy no more than thirteen years of age despite his long white hair.. "It was indeed most unexpected. My mother has left him with a child, albeit one who has yet to fully develop her powers. Yet fret not, we will have more opportunities to deal with Magnus. For now, we do nothing but wait till the full moon for it is then we will be able restore my father to his body."

"That will be seven days from now my lord?" asked the soldier.

Agi nodded. "Josef, prepare yourself as I had instructed earlier. It is time for you to repay your debts to the master."

Josef bowed, turning to leave the room. The tall young man watched him warily, turning to speak to Agi only after the older man had left the room.

"Is it safe to trust him?"

"He is a kept dog of my father's, just as you are, Edward."

The tall young man's face went pale. "Forgive me, Lord Agi, I do not mean to question you. I will not forget all that you and your father have done for me."

"Obey me and you will have the crown. I have given you your dukedom of Ellington over your brothers and you will be the King if you do as I command."

Edward nodded. "And I will obtain Integra for my master, even unto the pain of death."

The young boy laughed. "There is no need for laying your life down at this point. All I ask is that you marry her and remove her from her foolish protectors. She is integral to bringing my father back. The world will re-discover the greatest horror that it should have known. Lord Magnus, how delight ful that you have, by your own hands, broken the seal you have placed on your brother."


End file.
